I love you not him HunTao
by kim kyusung
Summary: Kristao, HunHan, Chanbaek, ChenMin, Sulay ,KaiSoo mereka adalah couple EXO ,tapi bagaimana jika maknae EXO-K & EXO-M menjalani hubungan di belakang namjachingu mereka yaitu Kris & Luhan /"Kris apa kau akan memberikan tao pada sehunnie ?."/"Aku akan memberikan sehun untuk Tao duizzang."/"Tentu saja akan kubuat Tao bahagia, gomawo."/ chapter 10 update (END)
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : I LOVE YOU NOT HIM

Author : kim Kyusung

Genre : Romance, Brothership,Hurt/Comfort

Length : 1 of ?

Cast : HunTao (Sehun X tao), KrisTao, HunHan

Other cast : member EXO

Disclaimer : mereka milik Tuhan, Orang tua, SMent, EXOtics, & untuk TAO, BAEKHYUN dia milik saya *dilempar golok sama Kris & chanyeol * (u.u)

Rating : M *plak*

Warning : YAOI (Boy X Boy ) Gaje, Abal, aneh,Typo(s) nempel dimana mana -.-" Bahasa keluar dari EYD.

**Note** : warning FF pasti ada adegan NC ya entah sedikit atau banyak -.-

OKE LAH….tanpa banyak omong mari kita mulai….

Chapter 1

HAPPY READING ^^

.

.

.

.

.

Cinta kadang manis dan pahit, Cinta kadang memiliki dan tidak memiliki, Cinta kadang tersenyum dan menangis, Cinta kadang direstui dan tidak direstui, begitu banyak kata yang bisa mewakili arti cinta. Tapi yang jelas ,Cinta itu murni siapa pun bisa memiliki ya dan merasakan ya.

Malam hari dikota seoul, seorang namja manis sedang duduk ditaman yang sangat indah. Menunggu seseorang eoh ? Molla...Namja itu hanya menutup manik mata ya, merasakan semilir angin yang menerpa wajahya. Nyaman~~itulah yang dirasakan ya.

Siapa dia ? Biar kuberi tahu, dia adalah salah satu member BoyBand yang tahun lalu debut dan sekarang sudah memiliki fans dimana-mana diberbagai dunia, dia adalah Maknae di Boyband tersebut.

TAP...

TAP...

TAP...

TAP...

Terdengar suara langkah kaki seseorang yang seperti ya sedang terburu-buru. Berlari tanpa memperdulikan ucapan orang-orang disekitar ya.

"hei…berhati-hati lah."

"kau punya mata tidak sih."

"awww…sakit, jalan yang benar."

Kira-kira seperti itulah, ucapan-ucapan seseorang yang dia tabrak oleh namja tinggi, kulit seputih susu, rambut coklat keemasan. Tanpa menghentikan langkah kaki ya ,dia terus menerobos ,karena yang ada di pikiran ya sekarang hanya satu namja yang sedang menunggu ya.

"Hosh...hosh...mianhae Tao hyung, aku telat...hosh.." Namja yang di panggil tao pun membuka mata ya, melihat sekarang namja yang sudah ditunggu datang.

"gweachana sehun-ah."

"hah..hah..a-apa hyung sudah lama menunggu ?." ucap sehun dengan nafasyang ter engah-engah.

"Ani...hyung baru saja sampai, duduk lah." Ucap tao sambil menepuk-nepuk bangku disebelah ya. Sehun yang mengerti maksud tao segera duduk di sebelah ya. Menstabilkan deru nafas ya. Merasa sudah dapat bernafas normal kembali, sehun menengok tao.

"Mianhae hyung..., tadi aku mengantar luhan hyung dulu."

"..."

"Kau marah pada ku hyung."

"..."

Sadar tao tidak memberikan respon apapun, sehun memeluk tao dari samping. "Jangan marah lagi tao hyung...Jeball~~ ." Mendengar sehun meminta maaf dengan nada manja, tao pun tersenyum. Menengok kesamping dan Perlahan tao pun melepaskan tangan sehun yang di gunakan untuk memeluk ya.

"Wae hyung."

Tao pun menghadapkan diri ya ke arah sehun, menatap mata yang telah membuat diri ya jatuh kedalam pesona ya.

"Sehun-ah...kita harus akhiri hubungan ini."

Mungkin kalu dikomik-komik/telivisi kita akan mendengar suata petir atau apapun ,Sehun yang mendengar ucapan tao bangkit dari tempat duduk ya dan menatap tajam tao.

"Andwe..aku tidak mau hyung."

"Tapi, kita harus sehun-ah."

"Poko ya aku tidak mau hyung, kenapa kita harus berpisah, bukan kah kita saling mencintai."

Saling mencintai ? Yaap...maknae EXO-M dan maknae EXO-K ini saling mencintai. Tao yang sendari tadi menahan bendungan air mata menumpahkan ya. Sungguh, tao tidak ingin mengatakan hal ini ke sehun. Tapi, dia harus.

"Hiks...hiks...kumoh-on sehunnie...hiks." Isak tao, sehun yang melihat tao menangis langsung memeluk ya dan menggelus punggung tao memberi kan rasa ketenangan.

"Uljima tao hyung, uljima..."

"Katakan kenapa kau ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita."

"Apa kau mencintai kris-ge hyung ?." Tao yang ditanya oleh sehun hanya meggelengkan kepala ya."Molla sehun-ah, aku merasa saat bersama kris-ge terasa begitu nyaman."

"Lalu, apa kau mencintai ku.?" Tao pun mengangguk memberikan jawaban kepada sehun. Sehun yang melihat semakin mendekap tubuh tao, membawa ya lebih dalam kepelukan hangat sehun..

"Aku juga mencintai mu hyung…jeongmal saranghae."

"Ta-tapi yang kita lakukan ini salah sehun-ah." Sergah tao melepaskan pelukan sehun.

Sehun yang emosi langsung berdiri dan berteriak. "AKU TIDAK PEDULI HYUNG,AKU TAHU AKU SUDAH MEMILIKI LUHAN HYUNG DAN KAU MEMILIKI KRIS HYUNG, TAPI SUNGGGUH AKU TIDAK PEDULI, BIARKAN KITA MENJADI TOKOH JAHAT DISINI. AKU TIDAK INGIN KEHILANGAN MU TAO HYUNG."

Seketika tubuh tao menegang, "tokoh jahat ? Apakah boleh ?" Gumam tao. Sehun yang mendengar gumam polos tao, langsung mengusap pipi tao dengan lembut. "Tentu saja tao hyung."

"benarkah ?" sehun langsung memeluk tao, mengusap kepala tao.

"ne, apapun yang terjadi aku tak akan melepaskan mu tao hyung."

Tao yang mendengar janji sehun ,mengeratkan pelukan ya.

biarlah mereka Sehun & Tao kedua maknae EXO melakukan kesalahan, memadu kasih dibelakang namjachingu mereka masing-masing.

"Kau adalah little panda ku hyung. Selama ya." Sehun mendekatkan wajah ya ke wajah tao, menepis jarak diantara mereka, dan

CHUUU~~

Mereka berciuman dibawah bintang malam kota seoul, dan tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata melihat Sehun dan Tao. "Jadi, ternyata kalian menjalin hubungan seperti itu" gumam namja misterius itu.

(author : untung ya taman ini tidak ramai, kalau ramai habis lah mereka dengan HunHan & Kristao shipper...heheheheh )

TBC

Jadi inti ya Sehun & Tao dibelakang Kris dan Luhan ?

apakah sehun dan tao akan bersatu ? bagaimana luhan & kris ?

dan, siapa yang melihat mereka ?

author lagi suka couple Huntao ini XD

#cium foto HunTao

#disembur api dragon kris ._.

#dipindahin ke amazon sama luhan -.-

REVIEW DON'T FORGET


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : I LOVE YOU NOT HIM

Author : kim Kyusung

Genre : Romance, Brothership,Hurt/Comfort

Length : 2 of ?

Cast : HunTao (Sehun X tao), KrisTao, HunHan

Other cast : member EXO

Disclaimer : mereka milik Tuhan, Orang tua, SMent, EXOtics, & untuk TAO, BAEKHYUN dia milik saya *dilempar golok sama Kris & chanyeol * (u.u)

Rating : M *plak*

Warning : YAOI (Boy X Boy ) Gaje, Abal, aneh,Typo(s) nempel dimana mana -.-" Bahasa keluar dari EYD.

**Note** : warning FF author pasti ada adegan NC ya entah sedikit atau banyak -.-

OKE LAH….tanpa banyak omong mari kita mulai….

Chapter 2

HAPPY READING ^^

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun dan Tao ,Mereka berciuman dibawah bintang malam kota seoul, dan tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata melihat Sehun dan Tao. "Jadi, ternyata kalian menjalin hubungan seperti itu" gumam namja misterius itu.

"baekki…katakan bahwa yang aku lihat itu bukan sehun dan tao." Ucap namja berperawakan tinggi dengan cengiran khas ya. "itu sehun dan tao, jadi mereka diam-diam berpacaran eoh ?."

Aahh….ternyata yang melihat Huntao berciuman tadi adalah baekhyun dan chanyeol teman satu member EXO.

"apa yang harus kita lakukan ? mengatakan ke kris dan luhan kah ?."

"ani…sebaik ya kita jangan ikut campur yeolli ,biarkan itu menjadi urusan mereka."

"t-tapi yeolli…"

"kajja…kita kembali ke dorm, yang lain sudah menunggu."

Kini pasangan ChanBek meninggalkan taman ,kenapa mereka bisa merada ditaman ? seperti ya chanbaek sedang berbelanja lihat saja baekhyun dan chanyeol sedang menenteng kantong plastic yang berisi berbagai macam sayuran .dan ketika melewati taman, tanpa sengaja baekhyun melihat siluet sosok namja yang ia yakini adalah maknae mereka. Dan, benar saja ChanBaek melihat kedua maknae EXO sedang berciuman.

-SIDE HUNTAO-

"ayo…hyung ayo kita jalan-jalan."

"Akh…tunggu sehunnie, pakailah ini."

"wae…? Untuk apa tao hyung."

"dasar pabo ! kau lupa, kita ini sekarang sedang berada diluar, bagaimana jika ada fans yang tahu."

"hahaha…ne, kau benar tao hyung." Sehun yang kini sedang di pakaian syal oleh tao hanya bisa memandangi wajah tao 'kau tahu hyung, kau sangat manis.' Batin sehun

"sudah selesai." Teriak tao.

"kajja, kita jalan." Kini pasangan sehun dan tao sedang menelusuri jalanan kota seoul dengan bergandengan tangan. Tao yang melihat ada bazaar (anggap di seoul ada bazaar ne XD) menarik sehun masuk ke bazaar itu, sehun yang melihat tingkah tao hanya terkikih geli. Saat memasuki bazaar itu HunTao disambut oleh Berbagai macam stand permainan, stand makanan, stand pernak-pernik bahkan stand baju-baju murah pun ada (sebenar ya bazaar / pasar malam -.-)

Satu persatu stand makanan mereka coba, dari mulai tteokbokki (kue beras), haemul pajeon (pancake gurih), gimbap, sundae (sosis) hotteok (kue dadar isi kayu manis), odeng(kue ikan), gulali dan lain ya.

Saat melewati stand game menembak tao menghentikan langkah ya, sehun yang menyadari tao berhenti pun bingung, dilihat ya arah mata tao…dan,bingo sekarang sehun tahu penyebab tao hyung ya berhenti, tao kini sedang melihat boneka panda yang sangat besar dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"ayoo…kita ke stand itu hyung." Tao yang mendengar sehun menunjuk stand yang terdapat boneka panda incaran ya langsung mengganguk. "apa kalian ingin bermain ? sekali main hanya 2000won (kalau dirupiahin 18000) ucap ajushi stand menembak itu.

"tapi sehunnie kau kan tidak bisa menembak."

"kau ingin boneka panda itukan hyung." Tunjuk sehun pada boneka panda yang di incar tao,

"ne, tapi itu tidak perlu, aku bisa membeli ya di toko."

"anii…aku ingin memberikan boneka itu dengan usaha ku hyung." Ucap sehun dengan senyum andalan ya. "wahh….kau beruntung ,memiliki pacar seperti dia." Mendengar ajjushi stand mainan berbicara seperti itu membuat pipi chabby tao merona.

"ajjushi aku ingin main, ini uang ya." Setelah sehun membayar permainan ya, ajjushi itu memberikan senapan dan peluru dari gabus. "ini senapan dan 2peluru, bidik dengan tepat hadiah yang kalian inginkan." Saran ajjushi itu.

"Sehun tembak nomor 10 ne."

Sehun berkonsentrasi dengan bidikan ya, masalah ya target sehun nomor 10 itu sangat jauh dan tinggi, tapi demi tao dia harus bisa menjatuhkan nomor itu,

Tembakan pertama gagal…

Tembakan kedua gagal…

"ajjushi aku main lagi."

Tembakan ketiga gagal…

Tembakan keempat gagal…

"ajjushi aku lagi"

…..5menit kemudian….

"Ajjushi aku main lagi." tao yang mendengar sehun gagal terus menerus, hanya mengehala nafas ya,

"sehunnie, sudahlah…menyerah saja, sebaik ya kita pulang ne, aku tidak apa-apa." Ucap tao iba kepada sehun, pasal ya sehun sudah 20kali gagal.

"diamlah hyung, aku sedang berusaha…" tao yang mendengar balasan seperti itu hanya mempoutkan bibir ya.

"AKKKHHH…..kena." tao yang semula berwajah kesal langsung menatap sehun dan stand permainan itu bergantian. "hahahhaha….akhir ya kau bisa tepat sasaran anak muda, ini hadiah ya."

"kamshahamida ajjusi."

"ini untuk mu hyung, sesuai janji aku mendapatkan panda yang kau inginkan."

"gomawo sehunnie…" ucap tao senang saat sehun memberikan panda ke tao.

"nah…ayoo hyung, sebaik ya kita pulang ke dorm."

Kini mereka berdua kembali pulang dengan bergandengan tangan, sehun yang tangan kanan ya menggandeng tangan kiri namja manis ya, dan tao tangan kanan ya memeluk boneka panda ya. Sungguh pemandangan yang sangat indah.

"kau senang tao hyung."

"ne~~aku sangat senang sehunnie." Manja tao sambil memeluk lengan kanan waktu berjalan dengan cepat kini mereka berdua sudah sampai di depan pintu dorm. Tentu ya dengan tidak berpegangan tangan lagi.

TING….TONG…TING..TONG…

CEKLEEEKKKK

"kalian rupa ya, masuklah."

"ne, D.O hyung "

Saat mereka memasuki dorm, terlihat semua member sedang berkumpul pasangan ChenMin sedang membaca kamus mandarin, Kai yang sedang mendengarkan music, sulay yang sedang bermesraan -.- D.O yang sedang memcuci piring, Chanbaek yang sedang melakukan permainan entah apa itu, Luhan dan kris yang sedang menonton tv. "kami pulang hyung." Ucap sehun memberi salam kepada hyundeul ya.

Semua member EXO yang sedang berada di ruang tv menatap mereka. "Sehunnie…" panggil namja cantik saat namjachingu ya sehun pulang. "kau darimana saja sehunnie~~~." Manja luhan kepada sehun. "kan aku sudah bilang, aku mencari buku luhan nyung." Bohong sehun dengan senyuman pura-pura ya. "lalu, apa kau dapat buku ya ?"

"ani…buku yang kucari tidak ada hyung."

Tao yang melihat luhan memeluk lengan sehun menatap dengan tatapan terluka, -sakit- itu yang ia rasakan di dada kiri ya. "baby…boneka dari siapa itu ?" tao yang menggenali suara panggilan ini pun menegok dan tersenyum "oh…ini, tadi saat aku jalan-jalan sebentar aku bertemu dengan fans, dan dia memberikan ku ini kris-ge."

"jinjja ? lalu kenapa kalian bisa pulang bersama eoh ?" jleebbbb….ucapan chanyeol bagai maling yang ketahuan mencuri dan tao merasa gugup, keringat dingin mulai keluar. Seketika suasana dorm menjadi sangat hening.

"itu karena kami tidak sengaja bertemu saat ingin masuk dorm hyung." Tao menatap sehun dengan bingung, dan mengerti akan maksud sehun, tao juga ikut berbohong. "ne, sehun benar hyung."

"ya..sudah, sekarang kita tidur ne baby panda, aku sudah mengantuk."kris yang memeluk tao dari belakang, menuntun tao untuk kekamar ya. "ciihh….tidur ? paling dia akan membuat tao tidak akan berjalan lagi besok."

"yahh…chennie ! apa maksud mu" ucap namja tertua dimember EXO yaitu xiumin.

"ti-tidak ada…sebaik ya kita juga tidur xiu~~chagi." Balas chen namjachingu ya.

Anggota member pun satu persatu masuk kedalam kamar masing-masing, tanpa mereka sadari sehun menatap kamar kristao terluka. Tentu saja terluka, sehun kepikiran dengan ucapan chen barusan dengan mengatakan 'membuat tao tidak akan berjalan lagi besok.'

"sehunnie~~~ayooo kita tidur." Sehun yang melamun kembali tersadar saat suara luhan memanggil ya. "ne..kajja hyung ." memeluk luhan dan berjalan kekamar tapi sebelum masuk kekamar luhan melihat pasangan chanbaek masih bermain dengan pemainan bodoh ya "baekki kau tidak tidur ?."

"ahh…nanti hyung, " balas baekhyun yang masih asik bermain.

"baiklah…paii..paii."

BLAAMM…

pintu hunhan pun tertutup. Baekhyun yang melihat keadaan dorm sudah aman langsung saja menjitak kepala chanyeol. PLETAAKKK….

"yaakk…appooo~~~baekki, kenapa kau memukul ku?." Rengek chanyeol yang kepala ya mendaptkan hadiah dari namjachingu ya. "kenapa kau menayakan hal itu…?"

"menayakan apa ?."tanya polos chanyeol –kenapa aku mempunyai namjachingu sebodoh dia- batin baekhyun. "akkhh…sudahlah….lain kali kalu kau berbicara lihat situasi ya." Mari kita tinggalkan pasangan chanbaek, sekarang kita ke kamar Kristao.

-SIDE KRISTAO-

"baby~~~." Kris yang masih memeluk belakang tao, membisikan kata-kata manja ditelingan tao.

"gee...tao lelah." Rengek tao, saat ini tao sedang sangat lelah, berjalan-jalan dengan berjalan kaki sungguh membuat ya sangat lelah ditambah dengan mood yang tidak baik.

"ne, kalau begitu kita tidur…kajja." Ajak kris ke tao yang sekarang posisi ya KrisTao tidur di king size mereka dengan posisi kris memeluk tao dari belakang. Memeluk ya seperti guling, sedangkan tao memeluk boneka panda yang dia dapat dari namja yang dia cintai.

"saranghae….baby panda." Ucap kris lembut.

"ne, kris ge."

Hei..kris tahukah kau saat tao memeluk boneka panda itu, tao membayangkan panda itu adalah sehun.

-SIDE HUNHAN-

Kini pasangan hunhan sedang tidur sama dengan posisi kristao beda ya luhan menghadap kearah sehun, wajah luhan menempel (?) di dada bidang sehun. "saranghae…sehunnie." Ucap lembut luhan sambil menikmati pelukan hangat sehun.

"tidurlah hyung….besok kita ada kerjaan."

"ne, good night sehunnie." Luhan pun memejamkan kedua mata ya. Kalian tahu sehun memeluk luhan dengan membayangkan bahwa sehun sedang memeluk namja panda ya.

'Saranghae sehunnie/tao hyung'batin sehun dan tao secara bersamaan .

Sampai kapan mereka menjalani kisah cinta seperti ini ?

Molla…author engga tahu XD

TBC

DON'T FORGET REVIEW

Akhir ya chap 2 update XD #lap keringet , hehehehe

Okeh…balasan untuk cha 1 yang udah review :

**KRISme :** ne, karena auhor lagi demen sama couple HunTao jadi bikin cerita yang mereka selingkuh..hahaha #ketawa evil , ini udah update, semoga ga bingung baca ya -.-

**Jin Ki Tao :** kenapa author suka HunTao ? karena mereka magnae -.-" #duaagghh….jawaban macam apa itu# gara-gara iseng searching foto tao, ehh…ada HunTao,terlintas ide maka jadilah FF ini XD

: ne, ni udah update ko saeng…cepet kan…soal ya eon pake JNE #plak

**Ritsuka-HigaSasHi** : uwaahh…di acungin piso T^T

#lari kedorm exo minta pertolongan

Udah baca ,jadi engga penasaran lagi kan siapa yang lihat XD

**Shinminkyuu** : dibakar kris ?

#lari ke suho minta air XD

**0312luLuEXOticS **: jiaahh...ff author bikin jiwa KrisHan mode on ne -.-

HunTao selingkuh, gpp kan..sekali-kali ko XD

Udah tahu kan siapa yang melihat mereka , yang melihat suami author (nunjuk baekhyun) u.u

Buat yang review/favorite/follows ff author jeongmal gomawo ne #cipok basah

& buat yang udah mampir/silent reader aku juga ucapkan gomawo juga udah baca ff aku :D


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : I LOVE YOU NOT HIM

Author : kim Kyusung

Genre : Romance, Brothership,Hurt/Comfort

Length : 3 of ?

Cast : HunTao (Sehun X tao), KrisTao, HunHan

Other cast : member EXO

Disclaimer : mereka milik Tuhan, Orang tua, SMent, EXOtics, & untuk TAO, BAEKHYUN dia milik saya *dilempar golok sama Kris & chanyeol * (u.u)

Rating : M *plak*

Warning : YAOI (Boy X Boy ) Gaje, Abal, aneh,Typo(s) nempel dimana mana -.-" Bahasa keluar dari EYD.

**Note** : warning FF author pasti ada adegan NC ya entah sedikit atau banyak -.-,jadi yang udah terlanjur baca ,review ne…. XD

OKE LAH….tanpa banyak omong mari kita mulai….

Chapter 3

HAPPY READING ^^

.

.

.

.

.

"pagi DO, Lay hyung." Ucap pasangan Chanbaek dengan hawa cerianya dan cengiran yang membuat siapa saja akan ikut tersenyum saat melihat mereka (author : dasar duo happy virus -.-)

DO dan Lay yang berada didapur sedang memasak ,hanya memberikan senyuman kepada happy virus itu. "Pagi…" balas lay dan DO secara bersama.

Chanyeol dan baekhyun yang sudah duduk di meja makan langsung menatap Suho dan Kai secara bersama –apa yang mereka lihat- batin ChanBaek. Baekyun dan chanyeol pun mengikuti arah mata leader dan dancing machine EXO –ternyata mereka sedang menatap DO dan Lay hyung yang sedang memasak- batin chanbaek dengan malas.

"yeollie…ayo, kita kagetin kai dan suho hyung ." bisik baekhyun ke namjachingunya chanyeol. Chanyeol yang mengerti arah jalan pikiran baekhyun langsung menganggukan kepalanya.

Han…

Dul…

Set…

"KKAMJOOONG…..SUHOOO HYUUUUNGG." Kai dan suho yang tersadar akan teriakan chanbaek, mereka refleks langsung terlonjak kaget dan menutup kedua telingannya. Sedangkan Lay dan DO yang melihat tingkah chanbaek kepada namjachingu mereka hanya bisa terkekeh. –rasakan- batin DOlay

"YAK…..kalian ingin membuat kami tuli, eoh ?." omel suho.

"ne, bagaimana kalau teilnga ku tuli, dan aku tidak bisa mendengar desahan DO hyung, kalian mau bertanggung jawab ,eoh ? " Timpal Kai.

PLETAAAAAKKK….

"Appooo….DO hyung, kau tega sekali~~~." Rengek kai ke DO karena mendapat jitakan dari namjachingunya. Pasangan Chanbaek dan Sulay hanya tertawa melihat kai.

"loh….mana yang lain ? apakah belum bangun ? ." Tanya lay karena melihat dimeja makan hanya setengah member, DO yang sudah tahu cara membangunkan member langsung menarik nafasnya dan

"SARAPAAAAN SUDAH MATAAAANG." Teriak DO dengan 5oktaf ya -.-)

BRAAAAKKK…..

Terdengar suara 2 pintu terbuka, yappp….secara bersamaan Chen, Xiumin, Luhan dan sehun keluar dari Goa#plak# kamar mereka. Sekarang meja makan itu sudah terlihat penuh dengan member EXO. Diamana posisi duduk bersampingan dengan pasangannya. Suho yang sedang menghitung jumlah member ya menautkan alisnya –1,2,4,5,…8, 10… sepertinya ada yang kurang-batin suho.

"YAKK….MANA KRIS & TAO ?." teriak suho.

"sepertinya mereka masih tidur." Ucap xiumin yang sedang menatap makanan koki DO dan Lay.

"ahh…apa ku bilang, kris ternyata membuat tao tidak bisa berjalan kan." Kali ini chen yang bersuara. Member yang lain hanya saling pandang, -sudah biasa- batin member lain. Dan tanpa mereka sadari ada seseorang memeperhatikan wajah sehun yang tersirat muka kecewa dan marah.

"sudahlah kalian makan saja, biar aku yang membangunkan mereka." Lay pun berjalan dan mengetok pintu kamar KrisTao.

TOK…TOK…TOK….

"dduijang….tao ! ayo sarapan..."

CEKLEEEKKKK….

"YAKK…apa yang kalian lakukan, cepat keluar dan makan." Teriak lay. Teriak ? tentu saja karena saat lay membuka pintu dia langsung di suguhi pemandangan sesosok dragon sedang menindihi panda #plak# diatas kasur. Lay yang melihat pun kaget.

"tuh kan apa kubilang."

"sudahlah chen, sebaiknya kalian cepat sarapan kita akan ada jadwal performance di MUBANK." Tegas suho. Sehun yang merasa diperhatikan sesorang langsung menatap baekhyun. "waeyo hyung.?"

Baekhyun yang ketahuan sendari tadi memperhatikan sehun langsung menggeleng kan kepalanya.

"a-aniyo."

Tao dan kris keluar dari kamar mereka menuju meja makan dimana member sudah pada menunggu mereka. Sekarang, posisi pasangan krisTao dan hunhan saling berhadapan dan hanya dibatasi meja makan. "baby panda~~ku siapi ya, aaaaa~~~.?" Tao yang melihat kris menyodorkan makanannya sekilas melihat sehun, tapi saat tao melihat sehun ternyata pasangan HunHan sedang bermain suap-suapan. Tao yang melihat langsung saja membuka mulut dan menguyah makanan yang diberikan kris.

(author : kaya ya ada yang main cemburu2an ni XD)

"Tao leher mu kenapa ?." Tanya xiumin yang tidak sengaja melihat leher tao terdapat bercak warna keunguan. Sedangkan tao yang ditanya hanya dapat menundukan kepalanya, takut ? tentu saja karena semua member EXO sedang melihatnya dan jangan lupakan Sehun yang menatap leher tao dengan tatapan marah.

Kris yang melihat tao menunduk ,langsung memeluk tao dari samping. "baby~~jangan malu begitu."

Tao yang mendengar suara kris ditelinganya hanya dapat merona merah. Disudut lain Luhan yang melihat sehun dengan wajah marah langsung mengucangkan tubuh sehun. "sehunnie, waeyo ?."

"ahh….a-aniyo luhannie, kau sudah selesai makan kan, kajja kita ke mobil duluan."

-SKIP TIME-

Saat ini group EXO telah selesai performance di MUBANK mereka mengisi acara dengan membawakan 2 lagu hits mereka MAMA & HISTORY. Saat ini mereka sedang diruang ganti, mengistrirahat kan tubuh mereka. Dan, menunggu sang manajer membawakan makan siang mereka.

"Gege~~tao kekamar mandi dulu ne." izin tao ke namjachingunya kris yang sedang mengobrol dengan suho. Kris menghampiri tao dan merangkul bahu tao "ne, apa mau ku antar baby~~?."

"aahh, a-ani ! tao bisa sendiri ge~~."

"kris sudah lah jangan menggoda tao terus." Balas suho yang merasa kasian melihat maknae kesayangannya sudah memerah seperti tomat.

Sehun yang sedang duduk tidak jauh dari kris, dan suho, melihat tao kekamar mandi berinisiatif menyusulnya. Tapi, seperti ya dia harus membuat alasan agar luhan yang sedang bermanja-manjaan dengannya bisa melepaskan sehun untuk pergi.

TINK…seperti ya otak evil sehun tidak pernah keabisan ide, lampu otak sehun seketika langsung menyala.

"luhannie, aku keluar dulu ne."

"kau mau kemana sehunnie~~." Manja luhan yang enggan melepaskan pekukannya.

"aku mau menelpon eomma dulu ne." senyum sehun menyakinkan luhan. Lama luhan berpikir akhirnya luhan pun mengangguk. Sehun pun pergi keluar dan berjalan kearah kamar mandi.

Toilet (HunTao)

Terlihat namja bermata panda Tao,sedang mencuci mukanya di wastafel dengan air yang mengalir dari kran. Dirasa cukup mencuci mukanya dengan air, tao langsung menongakkan kepalanya untuk bercermin bermaksud mengelap muka ya. Namun, tao kaget melihat di cermin bukan hanya pantulan dirinya, melainkan Sehun sudah berada di belakangnya dengan melipat kedua tangannya didada.

"Se-sehunnie." Perlahan sehun berjalan menghampiri tao, dan memeluk pinggang tao dari belakang. Menghirup aroma tubuh orang yang ia cintai. Tao yang mendapat perlakuan itu hanya membalas pelukan sehun dengan memeluk tangan sehun yang melingkar dipinggang tao.

"ada apa kau kesini sehunnie ?." Tanya tao dengan lembut, dan membalikan badannya ke hadapan sehun, sehun yang melihat wajah tao masih basah, karena saat mencuci muka tadi tao belum sempat mengelapnya, sehun hanya terkekeh. "hehehhe….kau ini hyung, wajah mu ini masih basah…jangan membuat ku untuk memakan mu." Tao yang mendengar ucapan sehun langsung memerah, dan tao yang bermaksud mengelap wajahnya dengan tangan, langsung dihentikan oleh sehun.

"jangan mengelap dengan tangan, biar ku bantu ne." sehun pun mengambil sapu tangan yang berada disaku celanannya dan mengeringkan wajah tao, perlahan mengelap wajah tao sambil memandang wajah tao yang sedang memejamkan matanya. –cantik- batin sehun. Kini mata sehun jatuh ke bibir tao, entah iblis apa yang merasukinya sehun , sehun ingin sekali mencicipi bibir namjachingunya itu.

CHUUUU~~~

Tao yang merasakan sesutu benda kenyal melumat bibirnya ,langsung membuka kedua matanya dan kedua mata itu saling bertemu.

"Euughh…." Desah tao saat sehun menghisap bibir atas & bawah tao.

"emmmhh…se~~huun~~nie." Ucap tao disela-sela ciumannya, Sehun yang mendengar suara tao melepaskan pagutannya.

"waeyo hyung ?."

"kalau ada yang melihat bagaimana. ?" sehun yang mendengar ucapan polos tao langsung menyeret tao masuk ke dalam bilik pintu pojok toilet.

KLIKKK…..suara pintu toilet terkunci dari dalam.

"sekarang tidak akan ada yang melihat hyung." Bisik sehun dengan mengapit tao dengan kedua lengan sehun. Mengajak tao untuk duduk dan Sekarang posisi sehun duduk di kloset dan tao duduk di atas sehun dengan mata saling bertatapan, tao yang malu dengan posisinya hanya menundukan kepalanya.

"hyung…kau tahu, aku sangat sakit disini." Ucap sehun dengan menempelkan tangan kanan tao ke dada kirinya. Tao yang mengerti maksud sehun mengusap-usap dada kiri sehun dengan lembut. "mianhae…sehunnie, apakah masih sakit ?."

"molla hyung, mungkin dengan kau mencium ku aku akan sembuh." Tao yang mendengar permintaan sehun hanya tersipu malu. Dengan perlahan dan jantung yang berdetak dengan cepat tao memberanikan diri mencium bibir sehun.

Sehun yang merasakan tao menciumnya hanya diam saja(author : maklum sehun tao pasif -.-| sehun : kalau gitu gua yang duluan main gitu | author : ne XD) tao yang kaget karena sehun melumat bibirnya ikut terbuai, mengikuti permainan sehun, bertarung lidah satu sama lain dan bertukar saliva satu sama lain tanpa merasa jijik.

"euugghhh…." Desah tao meremas rambut sehun yang berada di atas pangkuan sehun. Kini ciuman sehun turun ke leher jenjang tao ,menghisap dan mengigit ya sedikit demi sedikit. Tao yang kaget sehun melakukan hal itu langsung menjauhkan badannya.

"waeyo hyung ?."

"a-appaaa yang kau lakukan sehunnie.?" Tanya tao sambil memegang lehernya dengan tangan.

"aku hanya menghapus tanda yang kris buat untuk mu." Tao yang kaget mendengar ucapan sehun langsung menatap sehun. "m-maksud mu sehunnie."

Sehun mengarahkan tangan ya ke leher kanan tao yang ditutupi. "kris hyung membuat kiss mark ini kan."

"ii-ittuuu…sebenarnya…..

-FLASBACK sebelum KrisTao keluar kamar-

"SARAPAAAAN SUDAH MATAAAANG." Teriak DO dengan 5oktaf ya -.-)

Tao yang mendengar suara DO ,langsung menguncangkan badan kris yang masih berada didalam selimut. "ge~~~ayo bangun, DO hyung sudah membuat sarapan untuk kita."

"emm…5 menit lagi."

"gege~~ayolah, tao sudah lapar." Rengek tao dengan tetap menggoyangkan badan kris.

"ne, gege akan bangun asal kau mencium gege." Ucap kris masih memejamkan matanya. –ahh…baiklah, mianhae sehunnie- batin tao, dan mulai mencium kris lama. Kris yang mendaptkan bibir tao langsung membalikan tubuh tao menjadi dibawah kris.

"yak…gege~~beraaat~~." Tanpa mendengar protes tao ,kris menyerang leher tao dan membuat kiss mark.

TOK…TOK…TOK….

"dduijang….tao ! ayo sarapan….." Panggil lay membangunkan KriTao.

"gege~~lepasss~~khaann~~

CEKLEKKKKK….dan reader udah pada tahu kan reaksi lay melihat KrisTao gimana XD

-FLASBACK END-

Sehun yang mendengar penjelasan tao, langsung tersenyum ,mengecup bibir tao sekilas. "bolehkah aku memakan mu." Tanya sehun dengan lembut sambil mengusap bibir tao. Dan Tao pun mengangguk.

"hehehehhe….saranghae tao hyung."

"nado saranghae sehunnie."

"baiklah…sebaiknya kita kembali, kita sudah tertalu lama."

"Eh…kau tidak jadi memakan ku ?."

Sehun yang mendengar pertanyaan polos tao hanya mengacak-acak rambut tao. "nanti saja, aku tidak ingin memakan mu di tempat seperti ini." Sehun pun membuka pintu toilet itu dan berhenti melangkah, sedangkan tao yang merada di belakang sehun menabrak punggungnya. "appoo…sehunnie kenapa jalan ya berhenti." Merasa tidak dapat respon dari sehun akhir ya tao menegok ke depan dan reaksi tao sama dengan sehun hanya dapat mematung melihat 2 orang berdiri dihadapan mereka.

Siapakah 2 orang yang melihat HunTao itu ?

Dan, bisa kah mereka tetap menyembunyikan hubungan mereka ?

TBC

DON'T FORGET REVIEW

Okeh…ini balasan review untuk chapter 2 :

**Ritsuka-higasashi** : hubungan huntao gimana -.- author sendiri aja belum tahu , hehehehe #nyengir tanpa dosa, karena jujur tiap author bikin ini ff ide ya selalu mentok XD

mana foto-foto huntao sulit ditemukan, jadi….mianhae kalau cerita ya tidak memuaskan #plak

**0312luLuEXOtics :** nangis ?

./(T.T) cup….cup…..jangan nangis ne, author juga sebenar ya ga tega, tapi karena tuntutan kerjaan #duaaaggghhh (bahasa ya -.-) apa mau dikata :D

Jambak sehun ? OMOooo….entar diterbangin aja pake angin topan ya…heheheh

**Jin Ki Tao :** ending ya HunTao/KrisTao/HunHan ?

Molla….author belum tahu, #digampar reader

** :** kependekan ?

Itu karena sudah keabisan ide (u.u) #plak

NC ya ?

Tunggu aja nanti juga nonggol di chap berapa gitu XD heheheh

Andweeee….eon lebih suka menistakan tao :p

**KRISme :** hahahaha…..ne, itu karena ulah mereka dan ulah author yang membuat scenario seperti ini (u.u) heheheheh #(^.^)V

**BabySulayDo : **ne, ini udah lanjut, mianhae kalau cerita ya lama-lama ga jelas (u.u)

Request ya boleh juga tuh, nanti ne kalau author lagi bengong2(?) terus dapet ide dibikinin -.- #plak

**Kan Rin Rin. Chen Min :** ne, ini udah lanjut, gimana chap 3 ya ,pasti tambah ga jelas (u.u)

**Ohristi95 :** ne, ini udah lanjut ….mianhae lama update ya ,author kebanjiran soal ya -.-" #curcol

**Guest :** ne, taokai ? ga enak di denger -.- kaitao ajah gimana, hehehhe

Ne, aku juga kesel sama kris yang sekarang selingkuhan ya banyak bnget, engga lay, engga chanyeol semua ya dia ada (T^T)

Gomawo buat yang udah review #peluk+cipok basah :D

Oh…ya ada yang mau aku masukin group ? ini group tertutup (o)

Disana berbagai couple pairing ngumpul loooh, kalian bisa ngobrol cerita satu sama lain kan seru bisa saling kenal…disana juga aku suka share mini FF ,kalau ada yang mau add facebook author (elly crestiani) trus message nanti aku masukin ke group, atau kalian bisa search di FB : FUJOSHIPPER YAOI

Ditunggu kehadiran ya …

#lambai-lambai ala miss world

#plak


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle : I LOVE YOU NOT HIM

Author : kim Kyusung

Genre : Romance, Brothership,Hurt/Comfort

Length : 4 of ?

Cast : HunTao (Sehun X tao), KrisTao, HunHan

Other cast : member EXO

Disclaimer : mereka milik Tuhan, Orang tua, SMent, EXOtics, & untuk TAO, BAEKHYUN dia milik saya *dilempar golok sama Kris & chanyeol * (u.u)

Rating : T-M *plak*

Warning : YAOI (Boy X Boy ) Gaje, Abal, aneh,Typo(s) nempel dimana mana -.-" Bahasa keluar dari EYD.

**Note** : warning FF author pasti ada adegan NC ya entah sedikit atau banyak -.-,jadi yang udah terlanjur baca ,review ne…. XD

OKE LAH….tanpa banyak omong mari kita mulai….

Chapter 4

HAPPY READING ^^

.

.

.

.

.

"kenapa tao lama sekali." Geurutu kris yang merasa tao sudah sangat lama di kamar mandi, suho yang sedang berada disamping kris pun mencoba menenangkannya. "sudahlah kris…mungkin kamar mandi ya penuh, kita lanjutan pembicaraan kita, mengenai konsep comeback EXO."

"t-tapi…"

"biar aku saja duijjang yang menyusul tao." Ucap baekhyun memotong pembicaraan kris. Sejujurnya baekhyun juga merasa khawatir pada tao. Baekhyun tidak ingin adik kesayangannya itu terjadi hal yang tidak baik.

"nah..kris, biarkan baekhyun yang menyusul tao." Ucap suho, kris mau tidak mau menyetujui usulan baekhyun.

"baiklah…tolong susul tao baekhyun-ah."

"AH…..AKU IKUT BAEKKI~~." Teriak xiumin yang menghampiri baekhyun,

"aku bosan disini." Baekhyun pun mengangguk ,bertanda xiumin boleh ikut.

"kalian ingin keluar, sekalian carikan sehunnie ne, aku sudah menelpon tapi tidak di angkat."

"memangnya sehun kemana lu?." tanya xiumin.

"tadi, dia izin keluar untuk menelpon eomma ya, tapi kenapa lama sekali." Baekhyun yang mendengar penjelasan luhan langsung berpikir –tao ,sehun, mereka keluar diwaktu yang sama dan sampai sekarang belum kembali. Mungkinkah mereka ? ahh..aniyo, tidak mungkin- batin baekhyun dengan menggelengkan kepalanya. Luhan yang melihat baekhyun bersikap aneh langsung menepuk bahu baekhyun. "kau kenapa baekki."

"ahh…ani, kajja xiumin hyung."

"ne, tenang saja lulu, nanti aku akan mencari maknae evil itu."

"gomawo baekhyun , xiumin ge~~."

Sekarang baekhyun dan xiumin sudah berada di kamar toilet. "sepertinya tao tidak disini." Ucap baekhyun ,melihat toilet kini tidak ada orang satu pun."ne, tunggu sebentar baekki…aku ingin mencuci muka dulu." Xiumin pun menuju wastafel dan mencuci mukanya . tapi, seketika mereka samar-samar mendengar suara seseorang dari salah satu bilik toilet, tepat ya di bilik pojok sana.

"kau mendengar ya baekhyun ?." tanya xiumin dengan menatap dan memegang lengan baekhyun. "ne, aku mendengarnya ,sepertinya ada seseorang disana." Tunjuk baekhyun pada bilik toilet paling pojok.

''_hehehehhe….saranghae tao hyung.''_

"xiumin hyung bukan kah itu suara sehun." Xiumin yang ditanya baekhyun pun mengganguk setuju. "tapi baekki, untuk apa sehun di toilet ?. bukan kah dia diluar dan kenapa dia menyebut nama tao." Ucap xiumin bingung, baekhyun yang sedang memikirkan perkataan xiumin semakin menyakinkan pikirannya. Bahwa sehun dan tao ada didalam.

''_nado saranghae sehunnie.''_

"_baiklah…sebaiknya kita kembali, kita sudah tertalu lama."_

"_Eh…kau tidak jadi memakan ku ?."_

"baekki…sepertinya orang yang ada didalam akan keluar." Mendengar xiumin mengatakan hal itu ,baekhyun pun menatap pintu itu. Berharap apa yang ia pikirkan tidak terjadi.

CEKLEEEKKKK…..

Baekhyun yang melihat namja yang keluar itu menatap shock dan terkejut pada dua namja dihadapannya. "k-kaliaaaaan."

"YAK….SEHUN, TAO…KU KIRA SIAPA ! KAMI MENCARI KALIAN TAHU." Teriak xiumin kearah tao dan sehun yang baru saja keluar dari toilet.

"….."

"….."

Tapi, dua namja dihadapan mereka hanya dapat mematung dan diam seribu bahasa. Sehun dan tao sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. 'sial, matilah kami- batin sehun.

–b-bagaimana ini, baekki hyung dan xiumin ge, melihat ku, apa mereka akan mengatakan ke kris-ge .' Batin tao.

"bisa kalian jelaskan pada kami ,apa maksud kalian ?." ucap baekhyun dengan nada dingin.

"heheheh….mianhae baekhyun dan xiumin hyung telah merepotkan kalian." Balas sehun dengan cengiran ya , tao yan g berada disamping sehun hanya menundukan kepalanya.

"mau sampai kapan kalian seperti ini." JLEBBB…..pertanyaan baekhyun yang ambigu sukses membuat sehun dan tao tercengang, tao dan sehun mengerti maksud pertanyaan hyung ya itu. Sedangkan xiumin yang memang tidak tahu ada apa dengan tao dan sehun hanya menatap pasangan huntao dan baekhyun secara bergantian.

"sebenarnya ada apa ini ? baekki…jelaskan pada ku, aku tidak mengerti." Tanya xiumin yang merasa dirinya harus tahu apa yang sedang terjadi.

"wae ? kenapa harus aku yang menjelaskannya, tanyakan saja pada mereka." Tunjuk baekhyun kearah pasangan huntao.

"tao, ada apa sebenarnya ?." tao yang ditanya xiumin, hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya. Sungguh saat ini tao sangat takut. Sehun yang melihat tubuh tao bergetar karena takut, langsung menggengam tangan tao.

"sehunnie, lepaskan." Sergah tao dengan menggoyangkan tangannya yang di genggam sehun."aniyo hyung…tidak akan ku lepaskan, mungkin ini saatnya kita harus mengatakannya."

"a-andweee sehunnie, kumohon." Tanpa mendengar ucapan tao sehun pun menatap baekhyun dan xiumin.

"aku dan tao hyung ….."

"sehunnie…andweee." Lirih tao dengan suara kecil.

"iyaa…kau dan tao kenapa ?." tanya xiumin penasaran.

"kami sebenarnya berpaca-"

"HENTIKAN SEHUNNIE…hiks..hiks…hentikan, ku-mohon" teriak tao di sela tangisannya, dan menghempaskan tangan sehun. saat ini tao benar-benar takut, Xiumin yang melihat tao menangis merengkuh tubuh didi kesayangannya. "uljima..tao, uljima…kalau memang tidak ingin mengatakannya, gweachana…gege tidak memaksa mu." Ucap xiumin

"tao, hyung tidak pernah mengajarkan mu menjadi seorang pengecut kan, kau tahu jika sampai yang lain tahu…perbuatan yang kau dan sehun lakukan ini bisa berakibat fatal dengan EXO, EXO akan bubar." Baekhyun memojokan tao dengan kata-katanya, sungguh sebenarnya ia tidak ingin melakukan hal ini, tapi sebelum member lain tahu, ini harus diselesaikan.

Sehun yang melihat baekhyun terus memojokan tao, tidak bisa tingal diam. "jadi, maksud mu aku dan tao hyung harus berpisah, begitu hyung ?."tanya sehun menatap tajam baekhyun. "ne, hentikan sampai disini." Balas baekhyun dengan tidak kalah dinginnya.

"aniyo…aku dan tao hyung saling mencintai." Xiumin yang mendengar ucapan sehun kaget. "MWOOO….! K-kalian saling mencintai, benarkah tao ?." tao yang kini sudah melapskan pelukannya dari xiumin hanya mengganguk. "Ja-jadi kalian berpacaran di belakang luhan dan kris."

"ne," jawab sehun santai dengan mengahampiri dan menggemgam tangan mungil tao.

Drrrtt….Drrrtt….Drrrrtt…

xiumin yang merasakan ada telpon masuk, mengangkat telponnya tanpa melihat siapa yang menelpon.

"yeoboseo…"

"apa kau sudah menemukan tao."

"ne, aku sudah bersama tao dan sehun, kami akan kembali."

PIIIPP…..telpon terputus.

"kajja..duijjang menyuruh kita cepat kembali." Ajak xiumin, tao yang mendengar kata duijjang langsung bertambah takut. "tenanglah hyung, aku akan selalu disisi mu.

" Balas sehun, baekhyun yang melihat ketakutan tao langsung mengusap-usap rambut tao."tenanglah…aku tidak akan memberitahu duijjang dan luhan hyung berserta member lainnya."

"ne…aku juga tidak akan memberitahu ke mereka." Timpal xiumin.

sehun yang melihat sikap xiumin dan baekhyun hanya dapat menatap tidak percaya. "waeyo hyung ?."

"itu urusan kalian, kami tidak ingin ikut campur ." sinis baekhyun.

"nah…tao hapus air mata mu, kau tidak ingin duijjang curiga bukan." Xiumin pun membantu tao membersihkan diri. Mereka berempat pun kem bali ke room dimana member sudah menunggu mereka.

Luhan yang melihat sehun datang langsung memeluk sehun dengan manjanya. "sehunnie, kalau lama sekali." Manja luhan ,dengan mempoutkan bibirnya. Sehun yang melihat hanya dapat mencubit hidung luhan, "kyeopta~~~" ucap sehun. Luhan yang mendengar pujian sehun langsung memerah.

"baby~~tao ,kenapa lama sekali." Tanya kris dengan memangku tao, sekarang tao berada di pangkuan kris mengusap rambut tao dengan sangat lembut. "dui bu qi , ge~~."

"hehehhe….ne, yang penting sekarang kau kembali ke pangkuan ku." Tao yang mendengar ucapan kris hanya tersenyum dan kris tiba-tiba menyium pipi tao. CHUUU~~~ tao yang menerima ciuman kris hanya dapat tersipu malu.

"kenapa mereka bisa berakting begitu hebat." Ucap baekhyun yang melihat pemandangan HunHan dan KrisTao. "Nuguseyo ?" tanya chanyeol yang berada disamping baekhyun. "mereka Sehun dan Tao, mereka benar-benar berpacaran." Chanyeol yang mendengar ucapan baekhyun kaget dan "MW-eemmmmhh," baekhyun langsung mendekap mulu chanyeol yang hendak berteriak.

"Ah….aku mengkhwatirkan tao." Ucap xiumin, "memangnya tao kenapa xiu~~chagi." Tanya member dengan suara khas tingginya chen. "aniyo…aku hanya takut, saat ini tao berada di tempat yang salah aku tidak ingin melihat tao sedih."

Chen yang melihat raut sedih xiumin langsung mengecup pipi chubby xiumin. "tenanglah…bukankah ada kris yang menjaganya." Xiumin pun terseyum "ne, semoga berakhir dengan kebahgiaan." Gumam xiumin dengan suara sangat kecil.

"BAIKLAH…APAKAH SEMUA YA SUDAH KUMPUL." Teriak manajer exo, "NEEEEE." Jawab serempak semua member. "baiklah….kita sudah selesai performance hari ini, member EXO-K kembali ke dorm dan member EXO-M akan langsung kebandara menuju china, karena lusa EXO-M akan ada jadwal."

"apakah kami boleh mengantar member EXO-M ke bandara manajer ?." tanya suho.

"baiklah…kalian boleh ikut, habis itu langsung kembali ke dorm, arraso ?."

Semua member exo pun berangkat kebandara menggantar suadara mereka, sesampainya disana satu-satu mereka bergantian berpelukan, dan sampai lah tao dan sehun berpelukan.

"aku akan merindukan mu tao hyung." Bisik sehun.

"nado, sehunnie."

"jangan berbuat macam-macam disana dengan kris-ge, arraso ?."

"hehehehe….wae ? kris-ge kan namjachingu juga." Ledek tao disela-sela pelukan mereka.

"karena kau milik ku." Bisik seduktif sehun dengan menjilat daun telinga tao. Tao menerima hanya dapat menahan desahannya agar tidak keluar.

"sudah…..berpelukannya, lama sekali kalian berpelukan,." Ucap kris dengan memisahkan tubuh HunTao.

"kenapa kris ? kau takut aku mengambil tao mu." Canda sehun, kris yang mendengar candaan sehun langsung membawa tao kedalam pelukannya.

"kalau kau berani, akan ku bunuh kau." Luhan yang berada disamping kris langsung memeluk tangan sehun. "yak….duijjang, sehunnie tidak mungkin merebut tao dari mu, benarkan sehunnie ?" tanya luhan dengan puppy eyes ya.

"ne…"jawab sehun. "benarkan duijjang….kalau sampai sehun selingkuh, aku lebih baik mati saja." Entah ucapan luhan bercanda atau tidak. Sehun dan tao yang mendengar langsung menatap ke arah luhan.

"baiklah…kita harus naik kepesawat sekarang."

Member EXO-M pun meninggalkan seoul , kembali ke china untuk menjalankan jadwalnya.

Pesawat

Kini member EXO-M berada di pesawat mengistrirahat kan diri mereka, Xiumin yang duduk dengan namjachingunya chen, luhan dengan lay, dan Tao dengan kris.

"baby~~ kenapa melamun eum ?." tanya kris, kris sangat khawatir dengan tao karena saat menaiki pesawat tadi sampai sekarang tao hanya diam.

"tao hanya pusing dan lelah ge~~." Balas tao dengan senyum kecutnya. Kris yang melihat wajah pucat tao pun membawa kepala tao untuk bersandar di bahunya.

"tidurlah, masih banyak waktu baby~~." Sejujurnya tao memang sangat lelah dan pusing, kejadian hari ini menguras jasmani dan rohaninya. Ditambah dengan perkataan kris dan luhan.

"_kalau kau berani, akan ku bunuh kau."_

"_benarkan duijjang….kalau sampai sehun selingkuh, aku lebih baik mati saja."_

Perkataan kris dan luhan teriang-riang dikepala tao, dan tao pun akhirnya tertidur pulas. Member EXO-M pun sampai di china. "duijjang bangunkan tao, kita sudah sampai." Perintah lay yang melihat tao masih tertidur. Dan kris mengganguk, "baby~~ireona, kita sudah sampai." Tapi tao tidak kunjung bangun, kris pun menjadi khawatir dan memcoba menepuk-nepuk pipi tao.

PUK…

PUK…

"baby~~tao, ireona…jangan bercanda."

"ada apa duijjang."

"luhan, tao tidak mau bangun." Kris yang panik pun menjadi bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan. Luhan pun mengecek suhu tubuh tao dengan menempelkan punggung tangannya ke kening tao "dia demam duijjang…dan sepertinya tao pingsan "

"demam , pingsan? b-baigamana mungkin." Kaget kris mendengar tutur luhan.

"lay telpon manajer, katakan keadaan tao…xiumin dan chen bawakan tas tao dan duijjang" Perintah luhan.

"luhan-ge , kata manajer kita disuruh keluar lewat jalur khusus, agar tidak ada fans yang tahu." Ucap lay yang habis menelpon manajer.

"ne…duijjang kau bisa menggendong tao ?." kris pun mengganguk dan mengendong tao ala bridge style.

Sekarang member EXO-M sudah berada di mobil. "kita kerumah sakit." Ucap kris yang masih mendekap tao. "aniyo…kita bawa tao ke dorm saja, dan aku akan memanggil dokter yang biasa menangani artis SMent ke dorm." Balas manajer. Dan sesampainya di dorm tao diperiksa oleh dokter.

"ini obat yang harus kalian berikan ke tao dan ingat jangan memberikan tao terlalu banyak tekanan." Ucap dokter kim.

"baik dokter kim, xie-xie dok…mari saya antar keluar." Balas lay ,dan dokter pun meninggalkan dorm EXO. "kalian tidurlah, biar aku yang menjaga tao." Perintah kris ke semua member. Dan member pun mengangguk dan pergi kemar masing-masing.

"baby~~bangunlah….jangan membuat ku menderita dengan melihat keadaan mu ini.

" Ucap miris kris melihat wajah tao yang sangat pucat, membelai rambut tao dan mengecup kening tao. Kris pun tidur dengan posisi duduk disamping tempat tidur tao dengan tangan masih menggengam tangan tao. Kris yang tidur dengan pulas karena kelelahan tidak mendengar igauan tao "sehunnie…mianhe."

TBC

DON'T FORGET REVIEW

Baiklah balasan chapter 3 :

**BabySulayDo :** ne, jeongmal gomawo chingu , gimana chapter 4 ya ? semoga suka #peluk

**KRISme :** udah baca chapter 4, udah tau kan siapa yang mergokin huntao di toilet ?

Hehehehe…masa si makin seru ? senang ya..kirain makin bosenin , hehehehe

** :** ne, saeng ini udah lanjut…I hope u like chapter 4 ya #peluk

**0312luLuEXOtics : **cup…cup…(^.^)/(-.-) jangan nangis ne, #sodorin permen biar diam

Hehehehehe

**Ritsuka-HigaSashi : **yaaakk….(T^T) rambut author dijambak, huweeee….#nangis dipelukan tao

Semoga suka chapter 4 ya #peluk

**Baby 2min :** boleh….boleh…kris sama chingu, kalau gitu tao buat author #okehhh

Heheheheheh

**Jin Ki Tao :** NE, ini udah update…semoga suka dang a bikin bosen #peluk

**Vickykezia23 :** author juga ga kuat liat kris dan luhan disakitiin ,tapi mau gimana lagi…jalan cerita ya gitu, heheheehhe

**Kan Rin Min :** ne, saya ucapkan terima kasih #plak

Kaya pidato

**Shin Min Hwa :** NE, ini udah lanjut chingu… #peluk

**Putchan :** ne, gara2 ada moment kaitao jadi ikutan shipperin deh (u.u)

Buat yang review/favorite/follows ff author jeongmal gomawo ne #peluk and cipok basah

& buat yang udah mampir/silent reader aku juga ucapkan gomawo juga udah baca ff aku :D

**Sarangahae…jeongmal sarangahae buat yang udah review**


	5. Chapter 5

Tittle : I LOVE YOU NOT HIM

Author : kim Kyusung

Genre : Romance, Brothership,Hurt/Comfort

Length : 5 of ?

Cast : HunTao (Sehun X tao), KrisTao, HunHan

Other cast : member EXO

Disclaimer : mereka milik Tuhan, Orang tua, SMent, EXOtics, & untuk TAO, BAEKHYUN dia milik saya *dilempar golok sama Kris & chanyeol * (u.u)

Rating : T-M *plak*

Warning : YAOI (Boy X Boy ) Gaje, Abal, aneh,Typo(s) nempel dimana mana -.-" Bahasa keluar dari EYD.

**Note** : warning FF author pasti ada adegan NC ya entah sedikit atau banyak -.-,jadi yang udah terlanjur baca ,review ne…. XD

And mianhae buat reader ku sayang #ceilah ,author telat update seminggu yah (u.u)

author lagi sibuk UAS ini biasa anak semester 5 banyak tugas #plak, curcol….

OKE LAH….tanpa banyak omong mari kita mulai….

Chapter 5

HAPPY READING ^^

.

.

.

.

.

Cuit…cuit….suara burung dipagi hari sedang bersenandung riang, jam menunjukan pukul 8pagi dan matahari pun menampakkan sinarnya. Membangunkan namja bermata panda yang sedang tertidur.

"eeunghh…tao dimana." Eluh tao memegang kepalanya yang masih terasa sakit, membuka matanya dan melihat keseliling ruang. "bukan kah ini kamar ku."

CEKLEKKKK…..

"kau sudah bangun baby~~." Sapa namja tinggi dengan kedua tangan ya membawa nampan yang berisi bubur yang masih mengepulkan asap pertanda bahwa bubur itu baru saja dibuat, segelas air dan beberapa obat. "kris-ge….tao kenapa ?" kris hanya membalas dengan senyuman, meletakan nampan yang ia bawa di meja samping tempat tidur tao, duduk dan mengusap pipi chubby nan lembut tao.

"kau pingsang baby~~kau tidak ingat ?"

"jinjjayo ?"

"ne, dokter bilang kau pingsan karna kau tertekan baby~~. Apa kau ada masalah baby~ sampai kau tertekan, eum ?" tao yang mendengar ucapan kris hanya diam dan berpikir ,bayangan akan ucapan kris dan luhan waktu dibandara terbayang-bayang didalam otaknya. Kris yang melihat tao mematung langsung menyadarkan tao ."baby~~gweachanayo ?."

"aah... gweachana kris-ge ! oh ya kris-ge apa member EXO-K tahu kalau aku pingsan."

"tentu saja, kita ini satu kan." Gemes kris mengacak-acak rambut tao dengan lembut dan tersenyum. Sadar atau tidak tao menepis tangan kris. "aish…kris-ge." Kris yang melihat tao menepis tangannya menatap tidak percaya. –karna sakit mungkin mood ya kurang baik.- hibur kris dalam hati.

"baiklah…gege~ membawakan mu makanan, kau harus makan dan minum obat ne, !."

Ucap kris mengambil nampang di meja samping yang berisi makanan. "aniyo…tao belum lapar." Jlebb…..sakit, kris merasakan dada kirinya sangat sakit mendengar ucapan tao yang sangat dingin.

"Fyyuuhhh…..baiklah, gege dan member lain ada jadwal ! kau makan dan minum obat, arraso."

"heemmm." Balas tao yang masih sibuk dengan mengutak-atik handphone ya. Kris pun pergi keluar kamar meninggalkan tao yang sedang asik sendiri.

From : My Sehun^^

Tao hyung, kau baik-baik saja. Aku mengkhawatirkan mu =3=

From : My Sehun^^

Hyung, cepatlah sembuh (^.^)9

Saranghae tao hyung… #big hug

From : My Sehun^^

Chagiya….kenapa tidak membalas pesan ku,

kau tidak mencintai ku lagi, eoh ?

From : My Sehun^^

Yak ! tao hyung, kau membuat ku kesal.

Awas kau ,akan ku hukum karena kau tidak membalas pesan ku #smirk

Begitulah beberapa isi kontak masuk handphone Tao, saat ini tao sedang membaca pesan dari sehun yang sangat banyak. "hehehehe….dasar sehunnie pabo." Senyum tao dan tidak sadar seseorang memperhatikan dirinya. "apa itu pesan dari sehun."

Menyadari ada seseorang, tao pun mengalihkan perhatiannya ke sumber asal suara. "xiumin ge….ka-kau tidak pergi dengan kris-ge dan yang lainnya." Gugup tao melihat xiumin berdiri di depan pintu dan menyembunyikan handphone ya.

"aniyo, kris meminta ku untuk menjaga mu."

Xiumin pun berjalan menghampiri tao dan duduk disampingnya. Melihat nampan dimeja tao belum tersentuh xiumin pun menghela nafas. "kau tidak memakan buburnya."

"aniyo…tao belum lapar." Jawab cuek tao .

"mau kuberitahu sesuatu tao ?." mendengar pertanyaan xiumin yang menarik tao pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke xiumin dan mengganguk.

"kau tahu kan kris tidak bisa memasak ?." tanya xiumin yang dibalas anggukan oleh tao.

"bubur itu…." Tunjuk xiumin kearah bubur yang diatas nampan meja samping, tao yang bingung dengan ucapan xiumin hanya memiringkan sebelah kepalanya. "wae ? ada apa dengan bubur itu ? apa ada racun ya ?." tanya tao dengan polosnya.

PLETAAAAKKK…

"appo~~gege kenapa memukul ku " adu tao dengan mempoutkan bibirnya dan mengusap-usap kepalanya yang dijitak xiumin.

"kau ini polos atau apa eum ? mana mungkin kris menaruh racun." Kesal xiumin melihat kepolosan tao. "kris-ge ? apa maksud mu ge-."

"Baiklah gege akan menceritakan pada mu."

FLASBACK pagi hari jam 7:30

"bagaimana keadaan tao , luhan hyung ?." tanya Lay yang sedang menata makanan di meja makan. kini chen, xiumin, luhan dan lay sedang sarapan. "molla…chen bangunkan dduijang, dia belum makan dari semalam." Perintah luhan dengan menguyah makanan ya. "ne…."

"dduijang, ireona…yang lain sudah menunggu ! kita ada jadwal hari ini." Kris yang merasa terganggu dengan guncangan seseorang akhirnya membuka matanya ."eum…ne, " kris melihat tao sekilas "tao belum sadar, eoh ?" chen yang sedang disamping kris hanya mengganguk. Setelah kris mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi, kris bergabung dengan member lain untuk sarapan.

"hari ini kita hanya wawancara saja, jadi yang hadir hanya aku, lay, chen dan luhan, sedangkan xiumin ge di dorm merawat tao, ottokeh ? " tanya kris kepada member lain. Dan, member lain pun mengganguk setuju. "Lay…kau bisa membuat bubur ?." tanya kris.

"tentu saja dduijang, wae ? kau ingin aku membuatkan bubur untuk tao ?."

"aniyo…." Sergah kris ,member yang mendengar percakapan Kray hanya melonggo.

"lalu, …"

"begini…ajarkan aku membuat bubur ?." serempak semua member lain langsung kaget. Luhan yang tersedak langsung meminum airnya, xiumin yang memuncratkan makanan ya. "seperti ya besok akan terjadi gempa." Ucap chen yang cuek dengan tetap makan.

"ne, bukan hanya gempa…mungkin dunia akan terbalik." Timpal xiumin.

"ge-…apa kau sakit." Tanya luhan, dengan menempelkan punggung tangannya di kening kris, mengecek suhu tubuh kris mungkin. Kris yang menerima perlakuan luhan langsung menepisnya.

"aniyo…kalian ini kenapa ? aku kan hanya minta di ajarin Lay membuat bubur saja."

"kami hanya tidak percaya dduijang, seorang kris yang di puja-puja wanita ,bagai pangeran yang muncul dari dunia komik, masuk dapur dan membuat bubur." Jelas xiumin

"sudah…sudah, cepat makannya dan duijjang kajja, akan ku ajarkan membuat bubur." Ajak Lay ke kris, dengan susah payah Lay mengajari kris membuat bubur, entah itu bubur keras karna kurang air, atau bubur yang berkuah bagai sungai karena air ya terlalu banyak. "asihh…kenapa membuat bubur saja susah sekali." Frustasi kris menjambak rambutnya, lay yang melihat hanya tersenyum. "dduijjang….jika masakan dibuat dengan perasaan tulus, masakan itu akan enak ge-" jelas Lay, "ne, kau benar Lay…demi baby~tao aku harus membuatnya." Begitulah hingga pada akhirnya kris berhasil membuat bubur (yes…tebar bunga #plak -.-)

FLASBACK END

Tao yang mendengar cerita xiumin hanya bisa tersenyum, membayangkan kris di dapur dengan peralatan masak, sungguh sangat lucu. Xiumin yang melihat senyum tao hanya mengusap rambut tao. "dduijjang sangat mencintai mu tao, bukan hanya membuat bubur. Saat kau pingsang di pesawat, kris menggendong mu, di mobil saat kita ke dorm dduijjang memeluk mu tanpa henti dan memanggil nama mu ! iyah..hanya nama mu tao."

"….."

Xiumin ya tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari tao, mengangkat dagu tao, terlihat mata tao yang sudah memerah. "hentikanlah tao, beri kris kesempatan , belajarlah mencintai ya…tapi, jika kau memang tidak mencintainya, akhiri hubungan mu secepatnya dengan kris,arraso ?"

"….."

"atau gege akan mengatakan semua ya ke kris dan lulu." Tao yang sedari tadi hanya diam langsung membelakkan matanya mendengar ucapan terakhir xiumin.

"xiumin ge…." Panggil tao, xiumin yang dipanggil hanya cuek dan sebelum meninggalkan kamar tao, xiumin menghentikan langkahnya "makanlah dan minum obat ya."

BLAAAMMM…..

Diluar xiumin menyenderkan badannya di depan pintu kamar tao. "dui bu qi tao, gege tidak bermaksud mengancam mu." Xiumin pun masuk kekamarnya. Kini hanya ada tao didalam kamar ,tertunduk dan merenungi perkataan gege ya. Perkataan kris dan luhan saja sudah membuat ya drop, sekarang ditambah perkataan xiumin. Sekarang apa yang harus dia lakukan, kepalanya sekarang benar-benar sakit.

Drrtt….Drrrt….Drrrt…

Merasakan panggilan di handphone miliknya, tao pun melihat layar handphone dan benar saja ada panggilan video call dari sehun,dan langsung saja tao menekan tombol warna hijau.

"tao hyung…akhir ya aku melihat mu." Suara bass di sebrang sana, sehun yang melihat tao dari video call menundukkan kepalanya langsung khawatir. "tao hyung…waeyo ? kau masih sakit baby hyung~?"

"hiks…hiks….sehunnie, huweeehh…." Tangis tao, sehun yang melihat namjachingu ya menangis langsung panik. Sehun dapat dengan jelas melihat air mata itu menggalir di kedua pipi tao, dan sesekali tao mengelap air mata itu dengan tangan ya, tapi air mata itu tetap jatuh.

"uljima..baby~~hyung." Balas sehun mengapus air mata tao ,seakan wajah yang sedang ia lihat di handphone ya itu adalah namjachingu ya. Tidak ada reaksi dari tao, Sehun pun berpikir, bagaimana membuat tao berhenti menangis, dan TINGS –lampu otak sehun menyala- sehun mengambil MP3 ya dan menyetel sebuah lagu….

_baby don't cry, tonight_

_Eodumi geodhigo namyeon_

_Baby don't cry, tonight_

_Eobseotdeon il-I dwell geoya_

_Moolgeo-poom-I duneneun _

_Geoseun niga aniya, _

_ggeutnae molla ya Hae deon_

_so baby don't cry, cry_

_nae sarangi neol jikil te-ni_

**Baby don't cry – EXO K**

Yaap….sehun menyanyikan lagu EXO untuk tao, dan Tao yang mendengar suara nyanyian sehun, langsung menghentikan tangisan ya. "suara mu tidak bagus sehunnie, tao lebih suka baekki & D.O hyung yang menyanyikan ya." Ejek tao dengan mempoutkan bibirnya.

Sehun yang melihat tao berhenti menangis hanya tersenyum. "hehehhe….mianhe baby~~hyung, tapi lihat sekarang kau berhenti menangis kan." tao hanya dapat membalas dengan anggukan dan tersenyum. Wajahnya kini sangat merah, bagaimana tidak….perlakuan sehun sangat romantis,menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuknya walapun suara ya tidak sebagus baekhyun dan D.O. #plak digampar sehun

"jadi, ceritakan kenapa kau menangis baby~~hyung ?"

"aniyo….tao tidak apa-apa sehunnie, tao hanya merindukan sehunnie." Bohong tao ke sehun. –aku tidak mungkin mengatakan pada mu sehunnie.- batin tao miris dengan menatap wajah sehun di layar handphone ya.

"jinjjayo ? nado, baby hyung~oh ya kemana yang lain hyung ?."

"member lain sedang ada jadwal, hanya aku dan xiumin hyung yang di dorm, wae ? kau ingin bertemu luhan hyung. " tanya tao yang pura-pura kesal.

"hehheheheh….aniyo…aku hanya mencinta mu tao hyung, saranghae ."

"nado, saranghae sehunnie."

"kau sudah makan dan minum obat tao hyung ?." tao hanya menggelengkan kepalanya bertanda dia belum makan dan minum obat. "tao ingin di suapi oleh sehunnie." Manja tao ke sehun, sehun yang melihat kemanjaan tao langsung bersmirk . "kalau aku menyuapi hyung, sehun akan menyuapi tao hyung dengan ini." Seketika tao hanya berblushing ria,wajahnya kini sudah sangat memerah. Kenapa ? karena sehun waktu mengatakan hal itu menunjuk ke bibir, dan tao mengerti maksud sehun. Menyuapi makan dan obat dengan mulut, astaga..membayangkan ya saja sudah membuat wajah tao memerah.

"sehunnie pervert." Ucap tao dengan memalingkan wajahnya kesamping.

"hehehehhe…..makan, dan minum obatlah….lalu istrirahat ,arraso ?"

"ne…sehunnie."

"baiklah…nanti malam ku hubungi lagi ne, paii..paii…baby~~hyung."

PIIIIPP….handphone pun mati, kini tao memakan bubur dan meminum obatnya, mengistrirahtkan badannya dan memejamkan matanya untuk tidur . "gomawo sehunnie, saranghae" Gumam tao sebelum ke alam mimpi.

-SIDE OTHER-

"kalian tega melakukan hal ini pada ku, eoh ? inikah balasan untuk ku yang mencintai mu….sakit, kalian tahu disini sangat sakit." Gumam namja yang memegang dada kirinya, namja ini sedari tadi berada di depan kamar tao, mendengar semua percakapan HunTao. "wae ? saat bersama dengan ku saja, kau tidak pernah mengatakan sarangahe selembut itu."

"tidak akan ku serahkan dia pada mu, sampai kapan pun ! dia hanya milik ku…." Namja itu pun mengelurkan seringai menakutkan ya.

CEKLEEKKK…..xiumin yang berada didalam kamar pun keluar bermaksud mengambil air dan mengecek keadaan tao, apakah tao sudah memakan bubur ya dan meminum obatnya. tapi, langkah ya terhenti ketika melihat seseorang "kau sedang apa ? kenapa balik lagi ke dorm." Tanya xiumin.

"aku hanya menggambil handphone ku yang tertinggal." Namja itu pun pergi, dan xiumin hanya menggangkat bahu ya cuek dan membuka kamar tao, masuk dan melihat mangkuk berisi bubur sudah habis, xiumin pun mengangkat nampang yang sudah kosong itu untuk dia cuci, dan sebelum melangkah pergi xiumin mengecup kening tao. "cepetlah sembuh tao."

TBC

DON'T FORGET REVIEW

Penasaran ? kalau penasaran review biar author semangat buat ngelanjutin ff ini. #modus -.-)

Okehh…kita balas review chapter 4 :

**Ryu Chanhyun :** ne, author juga kasian sama luhan (T^T) jadi biar ga kasian gimana ?

Apakah author harus memisahkan sehun dan tao ?

**Myjongie :** ne, ini udah lanjut…mian update ya lama #deep bow

**Shin Min Hwa :** kenapa panda polos bisa nakal ? author yang ngajarin (-.-)V

Heheheh, ini udah lanjut mian update ya lama

**Jin Ki Tao :** Ne, tao bnyak pikiran gara2 ucapan KrisHan & author juga bnyak pikiran ini #plak ,curcol

**BabySulayDo :** ne, ini udah lanjut mianhae update ya telat #nyengir

**Ritsuka-higasashi :** tao sakit banyak pikiran gara2 ucapan kris dan luhan, makan ya dia jatuh pingsang, kenapa tao ngomomg gtu ,tunggu bakal kejawab #plak, so misterius

**Kan Rin Rin. Chen Min :** ucapan luhan kaya ya bener, kan di dialog ya begitu XD

Hehehehhe

**0312luLuEXOticS :** sampai kapan author mmbuat mu menangis ?

Molla…mungkin pas HunTao menjadi Real #eehhh, digmapar kris & luhan

MWOO ?

HunTao NC #pose mikir,

Author emang mau buat ,ko kamu bisa tahu sih #tatapan curiga

**KRISme :** jinjjayo ? ayo kita main tebak2an #plak, apa coba

Ne, author bosen dan kasian sama Lay , selalu dijadiin orang ke3, suasana baru ganti cast jadi sehun XD

**Widyaokta :** kris kasih ke lulu ? gimana kalu kris buat author ,ottokeh ? #puppy eyes

**Baby panda hayatie :** ne, ikutan kibar banner HunTao

Sehun cocok jadi seme ya sama author gimana ?

#dibakar hunhan shipper

**HyeRinShin :** annyeong ^^ selamat datang reader baru #tebar bunga

**Putchan : **ne, kita buat kris sakit hati (^.^)9 #ehhh

Ampe kris nyesel dan ga akan selingkuh sama yg lain #ga nyante

**Anyta :** NC ya HunTao #manggut-manggut

Okeh, nanti ne…di chapter lain….nunggu konflik ya selesai XD

**Ohristi95 :** tidak rela HunHan berpisah ?

Relakan lah ini sudah takdir mereka #plak, drama banget

**Esazame :** ne, untung otak ya Tao ga terganggu, (gila dong) andweeee….#heboh sendiri

**RiyoungSuhoWife : **ne, gwaechana #senyum

Penasaran ? makan ya pantengin ff author XD #plak

**Keepbeef Chicken Chubu :** Ne, gwaechana #senyum

Ne, ini crack pair favorite author, HunTao maknae line XD hehehehe

Kau suka ? dengan siapa ? author atau ff ya XD #plak, mulai error

**Kim Panda :** welcome to my ff chingu, heheheh #peluk

Gomawo udah baca ff ku, jinjjayo ?

Chingu jadi teriak & bertingkah gaje pas baca ff kuh #pose mikir,

(ff ku membawa efek samping ternyata XD) akhir ff author belum tau mau HunTao atau KrisTao, hehehehe

Okeh…itu balasan yang udah review chapter 4 ! mianhae, misal ya kalau ada yang engga kesebut…

Author Cuma mau bilang :

**Sarangahae…jeongmal sarangahae buat yang udah review**


	6. Chapter 6

Tittle : I LOVE YOU NOT HIM

Author : kim Kyusung

Genre : Romance, Brothership,Hurt/Comfort

Length : 6 of ?

Cast : HunTao (Sehun X tao), KrisTao, HunHan

Other cast : member EXO

Disclaimer : mereka milik Tuhan, Orang tua, SMent, EXOtics, & untuk TAO, BAEKHYUN dia milik saya *dilempar golok sama Kris & chanyeol * (u.u)

Rating : T-M *plak*

Warning : YAOI (Boy X Boy ) Gaje, Abal, aneh,Typo(s) nempel dimana mana , Bahasa keluar dari EYD.

**Note** : warning jika FF author ada adegan NC ya entah sedikit atau banyak -.- itu berarti lagi error :p

Mianhae telat update , sampe2 ada yg wall FB aku untuk ingetin update (lirik eon aranhy )

gomawo eon #peluk

gomawo juga yang udah PM aku (belum tahu nama asli ya -.-) & semua yg udah REVIEW saat kalian bilang suka dengan ff ku, rasa ya kaya abis dicium Tao :3 #plak…

Karena kmren author UAS jdi lama update ya, tapi sekarang udah LIBUR \(^o^)/ yeyy…happy XD

Jdi update kaya biasa 3/4hari bakal update FF…. :D

Eh…yang punya pict / video HunTao boleh share ke author, Please ! #puppy eyes

ada yang nunggu FF ku ?

Seperti ya tidak -.-" #pergi

OKE LAH….tanpa banyak omong mari kita mulai….

Chapter 6

HAPPY READING ^^

.

.

.

.

.

TING…TONG…TING…TONG

Xiumin yang mendengar suara bel, langsung membuka kan pintu …CEKLEEEEKKK

"kalian sudah pulang." Tanya xiumin ke luhan, chen, lay, dan kris. Tapi, kris tidak mengubris ucapan xiumin. Kris melewati xiumin begitu saja seperti tidak melihat ada orang.

"ada apa dengan duizzang ?."

"molla ge…duizzang manjadi seperti itu setelah dia mengambil handphone yang tertinggal tadi pagi, lalu saat kembali duizzang langsung bersikap dingin seperti itu. Xiumin yang mengerti penjelasan luhan, hanya dapat manggut-manggut saja.

"mungkin duizzang sedang bad mood, kalian istrirahat lah."

"ne…" balas serempak lay,luhan dan chen. Dan, mereka pun memasuki kamar masing-masing untuk istrirahat.

Kini dikamar KrisTao terlihat namja bermata panda yaitu tao sedang mengganti bajunya dan tidak menyadari kris telah ada di kamar.

"kau sudah sembuh." Tao yang mendengar suara seseorang langsung membalikan tubuhnya.

"kris-ge kau sudah pulang." Balas tao tersenyum dan langsung memeluk kris dengan sangat erat.

BRUUUUKKKK

Kris langsung menghantam tubuh tao ke dinding kamar mereka, dan menatap tajam kearah tao. Sedangkan, tao yang mendapatkan perlakuan kris hanya meringis kesakitan. Tentu saja sakit, bukan kah tao belum sembuh 100%. Kris yang menatap wajah tao entah kenapa membuatnya sangat kesal.

"_hehheheheh….aniyo…aku hanya mencinta mu tao hyung, saranghae ." _

"_nado, saranghae sehunnie."_

"_sehunnie pervert."_

"_hehehehhe…..makan, dan minum obatlah….lalu istrirahat ,arraso ?"_

"_ne…sehunnie."_

Entah kenapa percakapan yang kris dengar tadi pagi, dimana tao dan sehun yang sedang video call terbayang-bayang dibenaknya. Dan ,itu membuatnya semakin emosi. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak emosi mengetahui namjachingunya ternyata berselingkuh dibelakang mu bahkan tidak pernah mengucapkan kata cinta untuk mu.

Kris yang melihat tao meringis kesakitan tidak memperdulikannya, emosi yang ia rasakan membutakan hatinya. Kris pun mengangkat dagu tao dengan kasar sehingga sekarang kris dapat dengan jelas melihat wajah tao yang sedang menahan sakit.

"apa kau mencintai ku tao."

"te-tentu saja, tao sangat mencintai gege- " kris yang mendengar ucapan tao hanya dapat bersmirk dan memandang remeh kearah tao.

"jinjjayo ? lalu bagaimana dengan sehun-ah ?" Tao yang mendengar pertanyaan kris hanya dapat menelan air ludahnya. Gugup ? mungkin.

"sehun ? a-aniyo…sehun kan milik luhan ge, mana mungkin tao mencintai sehun."

"HAHAHAHAHHAHAHA…." Tao yang tadinya gugup dan takut langsung menatap bingung kris, -kenapa duizzang tertawa ? apa ada yang lucu- batin tao.

"tao, gege tadi bertanya bagaimana dengan sehun ! bukan bertanya apa kau mencintai sehun." Smirk kris semakin menjadi menakutkan. Tao yang sadar akan ucapannya langsung merutuki kebodohannya dan menjadi salah tingkah.

BUUUUUGGGGHHHH…..

kris langsung menonjokan tangan kanannya ke dinding disamping kepala tao, entah apa yang harus ia lakukan. Hatinya begitu sakit, mungkin dengan melampiaskan sakit hatinya menonjok dinding membuatnya lega.

"kau berpacaran dengan sehun kan." Tanya kris tajam dengan aura membunuh yang begitu terasa.

Tao yang merasakan hawa kris yang buruk hanya dapat terdiam dan membisu. Sadar tao tidak merespon ucapan kris, kris pun mencium bibir tao dengan paksa.

"Emmphh-mmmhh."

Kris dengan brutal ya mencium bibir tao, meraup bibir itu sehingga darah segar mengalir dari bibir tao akibat perlakuan kris tadi. Dengan kekuatan yang tao punya ,tao pun berusaha mendorong tubuh kris dengan sekuat-kuat nya.

"WAEYO ?." Teriak kris dengan nada membentak. Tao yang mendapatkan perlakuan kris tadi dan ditambah dengan bentakan kris hanya dapat menangis.

"JIKA SEHUN YANG MENCIUM MU ! KAU PASTI TIDAK AKAN MENOLAK KAN !"

"…..hiks…hiks…."

"JANGAN MENANGIS ? JANGAN BUAT AKU DISINI MENJADI YANG JAHAT ! KAU DAN SEHUN LAH YANG JAHAT."

"m-miahae…hiks…m-miahae kris-ge…" hanya kata maaf lah yang dapat tao ucapkan saat ini. Sungguh tao tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Kris yang menegrti ketakutan tao ,mulai menahan emosinya agar stabil.

"kau ingat apa yang ku ucapkan ke sehun saat kita dibandara."

Tao yang mengingat dengan jelas ancaman kris dan luhan, hanya dapat mengangguk dengan isak tangis yang masih terdengar.

"kau tahu kan gege tidak pernah main-main dengan apa yang gege sudah ucapkan..BERPISAH dengan sehun atau KUBUNUH sehun !." tao yang mendengar ucapan kris langsung menatap kris dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Kris yang tidak memperdulikan tao, berjalan keluar kamar dan menghentikan langkahnya di depan pintu dengan tetap membelakangi tao.

"pikirkan lah sampai besok pagi." BLAAAMMM…

Tao yang kini berada dikamar seorang diri, langsung menuju kasurnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di boneka panda yang ia dapat dari sehun, tao menangis sejadi-jadinya menumpahkan kesedihan dan perihnya beban yang ia alami.

–aku mencinta mu sehunnie, sangat mencintai mu ! tapi aku tidak ingin kris-ge menyakiti mu ?- batin tao. Karna kondisi tubuh tao yang belum baik, tao pun jatuh tertidur atau pingsan. Molla !

-SKIP TIME-

"kau mau mau kemana lay-ah." Lay yang ditegur oleh kris pun menoleh.

"tentu saja membawakan makanan untuk tao duizzang."

"biar aku saja, kau lanjutkan makan sana." Lay yang mendengar perintah kris hanya menghela nafas ya pasrah dan kembali makan dengan member lain. Yah…sejak tragedi semalam antara kris dan tao.

Tao belum keluar kamar. Kris yang sudah selesai sarapan pagi langsung membawa nampan yang berisi sandwich dan segelas susu coklat ke kamar KrisTao.

"makanlah dan cepat keluar." Sangat dingin dan menusuk ucapan kris. Tao yang mendengar ucapan kris hanya tersenyum miris dan mengganguk.

"gege-." Kris yang hampir membuka knop pintu langsung menghentikan langkah kakinya tanpa memandang tao sedikit pun. -bahkan untuk melihat ku kau tidak mau ge- suara hati tao miris.

"tao akan mengakhiri hubungan tao dengan sehun, tapi….boleh tao meminta satu permintaan."

"apa itu "

"izinkan tao untuk terakhir kalinya bersama sehun. Boleh kah ?"

"ne."

BLAMMMM….pintu pun tertutup rapat, dan tao pun menangis lagi (?)

"sehunnie, mianhae…ternyata memang cukup sampai disini, hehehe" tawa tao di sela tangisnya.

-SEOUL, BANDARA-

"Yak…sehun, jangan mondar mandir begitu, kau membuat ku pusing." Omel leader EXO ke maknae EXO-K, sehun yang di perintah suho hanya cuek dan tetap melanjutkan acara mondar-mandirnya.

Kenapa sehun mondar-mandir ? karena, saat ini EXO-K akan ke china, bermaksud menjenguk saudara mereka yaitu tao yang sedang sakit.

"sehun tidak bisahkan kau tenang, eum ? kami tahu, kau merindukan luhan." Sehun yang mendengar ucapan D.O hanya cuek, diam dan duduk bersama di samping pasangan chanbaek.

"aish…kenapa D.O yang berbicara maknae itu menurut." Kesal suho. Kai yang berada di samping suho hanya terkekeh mendengar celotehan suho.

"tentu saja sehun menurut, bukan kah D.O umma ya." D.O yang mendengar penuturan kai hanya dapat blushing ria. "ne, dan aku appa ya." Balas suho dengan smirk(?) angel ya.

"MWOOOOO !. aniyoooo…suho hyung kau tega pada ku,eoh."

"hehhehehe…..dasar kkamjong pabo, mana mungkin aku dengan D.O ! hyung kan sudah punya Lay." Balas suho santai dan cuek, dan member lain pun tertawa mendengar kai yang sudah dikerjai suho.

Tapi, ada satu orang yang tidak tertarik yaitu sehun. Sedari tadi sehun tidak bisa diam karena, perasaannya mengatakan ada yang tidak beres.

Sehun mengkhawtirkan namjachingunya. Luhan ? aniyo…sehun mengkhawtirkan tao.

–baby hyung semoga kau baik-baik saja- batin sehun dengan tertunduk menatap wallpaper handphone dimana dirinya dengan tao sedang saling merangkul,dan mereka berdua membentuk tanda piece.

(author : tahu foto ya kan, kalau ga tau searching aja di google ada ko pas HunTao foto berdua mereka saling pose tanda piece atau ga liat foto profile author /reader : iyee tahu thor, bawel loh/ author : -,-")

-SKIP TIME, DORM EXO-M

Saat ini semua member EXO sedang berkumpul …melepas rindu satu sama lain, ada suho yang sedang tidak berhentinya merayu Lay. Sehingga muka Lay kini sudah sangat memerah.

Ada pasangan chanbaek dan ChenMin yang sedang menggobrol, D.O yang kini sedang menyuapi kai makanan.

Dan Luhan yang kini sedang bermanja-manja dengan sehun layaknya kucing.

"kris-ge mana tao hyung." Kris yang sedang menonton TV pun mengalihkan perhatian ya ke sehun, menatap sehun dengan tatapan benci.

"ada perlu apa." Tanya dingin kris.

"Yak…duizzang, jgn sedingin itu dengan sehun." Kesal luhan karena kris bersikap dingin dengan sehun.

"aniyo…aku hanya ingin mengobrol dengan sesama maknae…itu saja." Cuek sehun ,dan Kris pun beranjak pergi ke kamarnya.

"tao, kenapa tidak keluar ? yang lain sudah menunggu."

"ne, tunggu sebentar ge-." Saat ini tao sedang merapikan kamar kris dan dirinya.

"tao, tentang permintaan mu itu….."

"hemm…apa ge- ?"

"ku beri waktu besok untuk kau bersama sehun."

"xie-xie ge." Ucap tao sambil tersenyum. Kris tahu bahwa senyuman tao itu adalah senyuman pahit. Dan kris tidak suka tao tersenyum seperti itu.

-SKIP TIME-

"sehunnie, kau mau kemana ?" tanya luhan yang melihat sehun sudah berpakaian sangat rapih.

"aku disuruh kris-ge menemani tao jalan-jalan hyung." Luhan yang memang tidak curiga dengan tao dan sehun hanya mengganguk.

"begitu…baiklah, jangan pulang malam-malam okey ! jaga tao, dia sangat cenggeng. Arraso."

"ne…luhan hyung." Setelah berpamitan dengan luhan dan mencium kening luhan, sehun pun bergegas menemui tao di taman yang sudah mereka janjikan. Kenapa tidak barengan saja ? itu karena, tao yang meminta.

"baby~~hyung kau sudah lama menunggu."

"aniyo…sehunnie~~." Balas tao dengan senyum merekah.

"baby hyung~~sebenarnya aku merasa aneh, kenapa kris hyung meminta ku menemani mu." Tao yang ditanya sehun hanya dapat tersenyum seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"kajja…hari ini tao ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama sehunnie." Sehun yang semula sempat bingung kini ikut terbawa suasana senyuman tao.

Dan mereka pun berjalan dengan bergandengan tangan, menautkan jemari mereka satu sama lain dengan sangat erat, seakan tidak ingin di lepaskan, membuat siapa saja yang melihat mereka akan iri.

-sehunnie, mianhae….aku tidak bisa memberitahu mu yang sebenarnya ! biarkan hari ini menjadi kenangan indah hanya antara tao dan sehunnie- batin tao.

-FLASBACK tadi malam –

Terlihat dorm EXO-M sudah sangat sepi, semua member sudah yang merasa haus mengambil segelas air putih di dapur.

"kris hyung." Merasa namanya dipanggil kris pun menoleh. Dan, menemukan sehun.

"sedang apa hyung."

"…"

"kris hyung."

"sehun…besok pagi bisakah kau menemani tao jalan-jalan ?." sehun yang mendengar ucapan kris hanya dapat terbengong. Kris yang Merasa tidak mendapatkan reaksi dari sehun pun meninggalkan sehun.

Sadar kris pergi sehun pun menahan tangan kris. "akh…ne, kris hyung aku mau."

"baiklah…"

-FLASBACK END-

"Ba-baby hyung~~bukan kah ini Hotel, eoh ?" tanya sehun yang saat ini berada didepan sebuah hotel yang cukup mewah.

"ne…kajja." Ajak tao dengan semangatnya, menarik sehun untuk masuk ke hotel tersebut.

Sehun yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya pasrah dan menurut Kini sehun dan tao sudah berada dikamar hotel yang sebelumnya sudah tao pesan.

"baby~~hyung kenapa kita kesini." Tanya sehun yang sekarang menatap tao bingung. Dengan Perlahan tao menghampiri sehun. Memainkan jari-jari lentik tao di dada sehun, sehun yang mendaptkan perlakuan tao hanya meneguk ludahnya.

"ba-baby hyung,waeyo ?"

"sehunnie~~~." Ucap tao dengan nada super manja.

Sehun yang selama ini sudah menahan hasratnya untuk menyentuh tao. Kini sudah tidak dapat mengendalikan dirinya lagi.

"jangan menggunakan nada seperti itu ! kau ingin aku memakan mu, eoh ?" tantang sehun dengan smirk andalannya.

"eummh…ne, sehunnie~~ makan lah aku~~." Balas tao dengan nada manja dan wajah yang sangat menggoda. GLUPP….sehun yang melihat tao hanya bisa menelan salivanya. –Sial…kenapa tao hyung jadi sangat menggoda seperti ini- batin sehun.

"aissshh…..kau yang meminta baby~~hyung, jangan salahkan aku." Tanpa aba-aba sehun membawa tubuh tao masuk ke sebuah kamar, dan meniduri tao dengan perlahan.

Kini tao sudah berada di bawah sehun, tao memandangi wajah sehun dengan tatapan sendu, memjelajahi setiap inci wajah namjachingunya sehun dengan jemari lentik tao.

-sehunnie….mata ini, hidung ini, pipi mu dan bibir mu ini sebentar lagi bukan milik ku lagi.- ucap tao dalam hati.

"kenapa kau memandangi ku seperti itu ?aku tahu aku sangat tampan."

Tao yang mendengar ucapan sehun hanya bisa terkekeh. "ne, sehunnie sangat tampan dan tao sangat mencintai sehunnie."

_-Saranghae sehunnie…jeongmal saranghae ! sebelum aku menjadi milik seutuhnya kris-ge dan meninggalkan mu, biarkan aku melakukannya dengan mu…cinta ini milik mu sehunnie, dan tubuh ini juga adalah milik mu sehunnie-_ batin tao

_-baby hyung saranghae….kau adalah hidup ku hyung ! sampai kapan pun dihati ku hanya ada diri mu…dan Oh Sehun berjanji hanya akan mencintai Huang Zi Tao –_ batin sehun

"aku tidak tahu ada apa dengan mu hari ini tao hyung, tapi aku sangat bahagia…saranghae baby hyung." Sehun pun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah tao, menepis jarak diantara mereka. Dan tao yang mengerti memejamkan kedua matanya….

TBC

DON'T FORGET REVIEW

HAHAAHAHAHHAHA…..TBC di saat HunTao mau 'ehem' XD #digampar reader

Mianhae…scean adegan itu ya di episode depan, okey ! XD

"tinggalkan aku atau aku yang akan pergi dari EXO"

"JANGAN PERNAH MENYENTUH DIRINYA DENGAN TANGAN MU ITU"

"aku tidak mencintai mu ! "

"mianhae luhan-ge ! aku yang salah…hiks…hiks…"

"pergilah…aku tidak mau melihat mu lagi, kau memuak kan."

Itu tadi bocoran next scean depan :

Okeh ini balasan chapter 5 :

**ShelaTao1D :** annyeong (^^)/ bangapta~~

gimana udah ga penasaran lagi kan siapa yang mergokin HunTao , ehhehe

**0312luLuWXOticS : **

#pungut laptop yang dibuang

Lumayan XD

Udah baca chapter 6 kan, siapa pemilik seringai menakutkan itu ?

Ne, nanti ada ko bagian luhan dimana luhan sakit hati abis dan terpukul #smirk

**Kan Rin Rin. Chen Min :** ne, menurut chapter 6 kris udah tau #plak

Gomawo buat review ya #peluk

**HyeRinShin :** GO to the MA to the WO buat review ya XD #plak, ikut2an

**Widyaokta :** kris sama lulu ? #pose mikir

MWOOO ?

Kris ga boleh sama author (u,u)a

**KeepbeefChicken :** ne, yang melihat suami author (read : kris) #diamuk massa

Udah update, mianhae ga kilat(u,u)a

**Riszaaa :** ne, sukurin HunTao ketahuan selingkuh #plak,

**BBCnindy :** bikin deg-degan ? normal berarti , hehehehe

Nindy ? kaya kenal ini nama -.-" saeng evil itu loh bukan ?

Request kaisoo moment ,nanti tanya kai sama DO dulu, boleh ga XD

**Shin Min Hwa :** udah baca chapter 6 berarti udah ga usah author kasih tau ne, siapa yang liat , ehehehe

**BabySulayDo :** hahahaha….kau senang lihat kris tersiksa ?

Author juga #tos

Adegan kris lawan sehun, boleh..boleh XD

**Anyta :** ini udah lanjut, mianhae lama #deep bow

**Putchan :** taoris akut yang sangat parah ?

Saya juga #tos

Ikut Kibar banner HunTao juga:D

**Vickykezia23 :** udah ketebak kan siapa namja kece yag ngintip baby tao :3

**Biung2 anakonda :** adegan NC yah next chapter , hehehehhe

Soal ya kalau maen NC aja…ke' enakan HunTao ya (u,u)a

#di deathglear HunTao

**Kim Panda :** berbau HunTao ?

Untung ga berbau badan XD nhehehehehe

Aniyooo…bukan lulu yg denger, tapi dragon :p

**Ohristi95 : **oh…yang hp ya ketinggalan itu punya author, trus author suruh kris yang ambil, tapi malah ketauan deh baby panda selingkuh -.-" salah author nih …..

MWOOOO ? buat luhan death ?

Tpi author ga suka deathchara, gimana dong (T^T)

**Baby panda hayatie :** jinjjayo ? sehun boleh buat author ?

#peluk, gomawo

Ne, author juga "aku pada mu" #dilempar aqua

**Ritsuka-Higasashi :** hubungan mereka seperti ya memang harus di akhiri (reader : bilang aja keabisan ide)

Author nyengir gaje….hehehehhe

Ne, ini udah lanjut #peluk

**Shinminkyu : **uwahhh….ada yg lagi ujian ?

Semangat buat UN ya :D

**Arista Estinight :** KrisTao ?

Gimana yaaaa #muka manyun

Kalau KrisHun setuju, Cuma kalau TaoHan ga suka kalau Tao jadi seme ya (u,u)a

Hehehehehe

Okeh…itu balasan yang udah review chapter 5 ! mianhae, misal ya kalau ada yang engga kesebut…

Author Cuma mau bilang :

**Saranghae…jeongmal saranghae buat yang udah review**

**#peluk + kissue satu-satu XD**


	7. Chapter 7

Tittle : I LOVE YOU NOT HIM

Author : kim Kyusung

Genre : Romance, Brothership,Hurt/Comfort

Length : 7 of ?

Cast : HunTao (Sehun X tao), KrisTao, HunHan

Other cast : member EXO

Disclaimer : mereka milik Tuhan, Orang tua, SMent, EXOtics, & untuk TAO, BAEKHYUN dia milik saya *dilempar golok sama Kris & chanyeol * (u.u)

Rating : T/M

Warning : YAOI (Boy X Boy ) Gaje, Abal, aneh,Typo(s) nempel dimana mana , Bahasa keluar dari EYD.

**Note** : warning jika FF author ada adegan NC ya entah sedikit atau banyak -.- itu berarti lagi error :p

Sesuai judul dan cast maka ending ya HunTao ne, yang minta Kristao…

Jeongmal mianhae, author ga bisa kasih #deep bow

siapin tisu/lap pel yang ga kuat liat Luhan,tao,sehun & kris sakit hati.

Siapin sendal/batu/golok/bom yang ga terima HunTao NC-an XD

Siapin cemilan/pop corn/soft drink biar bacanya enak #plak

OKE LAH….tanpa banyak omong mari kita mulai….

Chapter 7

HAPPY READING ^^

.

.

.

.

.

"aku tidak tahu ada apa dengan mu hari ini tao hyung, tapi aku sangat bahagia…saranghae baby hyung." Sehun pun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah tao, menepis jarak diantara mereka.

Dan tao yang mengerti memejamkan kedua matanya, dapat tao rasakan hembusan nafas sehun yang menerpa wajahnya.

CHUUU~~

Sehun mencium bibir tao dengan sangat lembut, penuh dengan cinta. Tanpa ada nafsu sedikit pun. Sehun ingin menyalurkan rasa cintanya kepada tao melalui ciuman yang hangat. Melumat bibir atas dan bawah tao bergantian dengan lembut.

"eummhh…sehu~nnie." Leguh tao dengan perlakuan sehun. Sungguh ia sangat menikmatinya. Rasanya sungguh berbeda saat tao melakukannya dengan kris, begitu juga dengan sehun. Mereka berdua merasakan sensasi yang berbeda. Tao yang tangannya melingkar di leher sehun menekan tengku sehun, untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Tao ingin merasakan kehangat sehun lebih dari ini.

Sehun yang sudah selesai memanjakan bibir tao, menjilat bibir tao agar tao membuka mulutnya. Dengan senang hati tao membuka mulutnya. Mengizinkan sehun untuk masuk, sehun pun langsung mendorong lidah tao kedalam, saling menggeliat lidah satu sama lain di dalam mulut tao, dan tentu saja tao kalah. Sehun pun melepaskan pagutannya. Memberikan waktu untuk tao mengambil nafas. Sehun tidak ingin kehilangan tao hanya karna kehabisan nafas.

kini sehun sedang memperhatikan wajah namjachingunya yang berada dibawahnya, tao yang sedang ter-enggah-enggah untuk memasok udara di dalam paru-parunya sangat lucu dan menggemaskan.

"kau sangat sexy Tao hyung."

Tao yang mendengar pujian sehun, hanya dapat memerah dan memukul ringan dada sehun. Dan, dengan sigap sehun memegang tangan tao.

"baby hyung…benarkah aku boleh memakan mu ?." tanya sehun dengan menatap mata indah milik tao mencari kesungguhan apakah boleh sehun menjamah dirinya. Sehun tidak ingin melakukan hal itu secara paksa. Tao yang ditatap oleh sehun hanya memberikan senyuman dan anggukan.

Kini sehun dan tao sudah keadaan full naked, tao yang sedang berbaring dibawah sehun hanya tersipu malu dan menutupi dadanya dengan kedua tangannya membentuk tanda silang.

"aa-apa yang kau lihat sehunnie."

Pout tao yang merasa risih dilihat oleh sehun dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Sedangkan, sehun hanya dapat menyengir gaje dengan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu.

Perlahan sehun membuka tangan tao yang menutupi dadanya dan menindihkan tubunya dengan tubuh tao, mendekat ke telinga tao dan menjilatnya. "keluarkan semua desahan mu Tao hyung."

Dan, sehun mencium kembali bibir yang memabukkan itu, tangannya kirinya ia gunakan untuk memilin, menekan, dan mencubit nipple tao yang sudah menegang. Tao yang merasakan sensasi pada dadanya hanya, meremas kuat rambut sehun, jika sehun tidak menciumnya mungkin desahan ya akan keluar.

Berlanjut dengan, sehun menjilati leher jenjang tao, inci demi inci membuat tanda kepemilikan tanpa melepaskan permainan tangan sehun. Tao yang menerima perlakuan sehun hanya dapat bergeliat gelisah. Tubuh tao kini sangat panas akibat sensasi yang diberikan sehun.

"euugghh….seh~hunnie aaahhhh…"

Sehun yang mendengar erangan tao tersenyum senang, entah kenapa erangan tao lebih indah dari semua suara lead vocal di EXO.

"Tao hyung kulumlah, anggap ini milik ku."

Sehun memberikan jari tangan kanannya ke tao. Tao yang mengerti hanya mengganguk. Kini sehun turun ke nipple tao, menghisap nipple kanan tao bagai seorang bayi yang sedang meminta susu. Tangan kirinya yang sibuk bermain dengan nipple tao lainnya. Sedangkan, tao yang sedang mengemut jari sehun bagaikan lollipop, mengemut dan menjilatnya.

"euummhh…aahhhhh~~~se~seh….unnie."

"waeyo tao hyung." Tanya sehun di sela-sela permainannya tanpa berhenti sedikitpun.

"aishh…ahhh~peh…lan…pelan sehunnie ~~."

Sehun pun melepaskan tangan yang berada di mulut tao. Melihat tatapan kecewa dari tao sehun hanya tersenyum dan mengecup bibir tao dengan lembut.

"mianhae…aku mengambil tangan ku, pemanasannya cukup sampai disini tao hyung."

Sehun pun langsung mundur kebelakang. Memegang junior tao yang sudah menegang.

"Argghh." Kaget tao karena sehun memegang juniornya dengan tiba-tiba.

"panda kecil ini sudah minta di manjakan, eoh." Pertanyaan sehun membuat tao merah padam. Sehun pun langsung menggulum junior tao dengan lembut, meraskan milik tao yang ada di mulutnya dengan pelahan. Memaju mundurkan kepalanya dengan beriraman. Tao yang pertama kali merasakan miliknya di kulum hanya memejamkan matanya, dan mendesah tidak karuan. Yang ada dipikirannya hanya ada sensasi kenikmatan.

"euugghh…aaahhh~~, seeeehhh….uuniieee."

"yeeesssshh…..oohhhh~~~, "

"fahh….ster ..huuuunniieee…aaaahhhhh…."

Desahan demi desahan keluar dari bibir tao, perlakuan sehun sukses membuat tao mencapai klimaksnya untuk pertama kali. Tao yang mengeluarkan cairan cintanya, ditelan habis oleh sehun tanpa sisa. Kini sehun memposisikan hole tao dan junior milik dirinya, Sehun yang disuguhi pemandangan surga dunia di depan matanya hanya menelan ludahnya kasar.

"baby hyung….apa kau dan…"

"haaah…aaa..akuh belum per-naaaah melakukannya deeeengaaan kris-ge." Jawab tao di sela nafasnya yang memburu akibat klimaksnya tadi.

"jinjjayo ? wae ?"

"ka-karenaaahh, akuuuhh ingin pertama kali melakukan yaaaahh….dengan namja yang kuuuhh….. cintai yaitu kau sehunnie ! aishh….memalukan. "

Jawab tao dengan malu-malu, Sehun yang mendengar penuturan tao hanya dapat terkekeh. Sehun percaya apa yang di ucapkan tao. Karena, tao tidak akan pernah berbohong pada sehun dan wajah yang sangat memerah itu membuktikan bahwa tao mengatakannya dengan jujur. Sehun pun mendekati hole tao, membelai dan menyentuhnya dengan lembut.

"jadi ini milik ku, eoh ?"

"n-nde…."

Perlahan sehun mendekati tao, menindihi tubuh tao dan mencium bibir tao dengan lembut.

"tao hyung tahan ne, aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut."

Sehun menuntun miliknya untuk masuk ke dalam hole milik tao dengan tangannya. Baru saja sehun memasukan ujung juniornya tao meringis kesakitan.

"aiisshh…sah….kkiiittt." sehun yang mendengar erangan kesakitan tao hanya menciumnya, membawa tao ke dalam ciuman yang memabuk kan.

Dan, sepertinya itu berhasil kini milik sehun sudah berada di dalam tubuh tao.

"bergeraklah sehunnie." Sehun yang mendengar ucapan tao perlahan bergerak memajukan miliknya dengan tempo perlahan.

"…euummhhh, aaaahhh….righhttt…" Erang tao, sejujurnya tao merasakan kesakitan yang luar biasa pada bagian bawahnya. Tapi, perlahan kesakitan itu berubah menjadi kenikmatan. Permainan yang semakin memanas membuat sehun dan tao bergerak lebih cepat. Mencari titik kenikmatan masing-masing.

"aarrrrgghhh….seh..hunniiee~~."

"tao hyuuuung…..kau sahh…ngaaattt…kehh..taaaatt."

"aaahhhh…..fahhhhhsteeerr….sehunnie, riggggghht…di saannaaaahhh."

"taoooooo hyuuuunggg….. / aaahhh…sehhunniee" ucap keduanya saat klimaks mencapai dan mereka berdua pun menumpahkan cairan cintanya.

"haah…haaahh…saraaaanghaaeee..seeeehunnie."

"nado…haaah…nado..saraaaanghae tao hyuung."

Tao yang kelelahan karena aktivitasnya langsung tertidur pulas. Dan sehun yang berada di sampingnnya membawa kepala tao perlahan ke bahunya agar sehun bisa memeluk tao saat tidur.

-SKIP TIME-

Setelah percintaan yang hebat tadi pagi, sehun bangun mengambil handphone miliknya yang ada disamping nakas tempat tidur. Terlihat beberapa message dan panggilan telpon masuk. Sehun yang mengetahui siapa orangnya hanya cuek dan mendelete semua kontak masuk. Luhan kah ? yap…semua message dan telpon masuk itu dari luhan.

"masih jam 4 sore." Gumam sehun, dan sehun kini beralih ke namja yang ada disampingnya. –tao hyung kau sangat menggoda jika tubuh mu banyak lukisan- batin sehun (read : lukisan = kissmark). Sehun pun perlahan bangun dari tempat tidurnya menuju kamar mandi, bersiap untuk ke lobby hotel. Sehun ingin memesan makanan langsung ke koki hotelnya untuk tao.

Tao yang menerima bias-bias cahaya dari jendela hotel pun bangun. Mengerjapkan matanya agar terbiasa dengan cahaya.

"euuugghh….badan ku sakit semua." Dumel tao entah pada siapa.

Drrrtttt….Drrrttt…..Drrrttt…..

Mendengar suara handphone bergetar,tao langsung mengambil handphonenya. Saat melihat siapa yang menghubungi dirinya tao hanya menelan ludahnya kasar.

"yeoboseo."

"…..….."

"ge-ge."

"kau dimana Tao ? gege memberi waktu sampai nanti malam ! jadi, cepat selesaikan."

"nde…" PIIIP….telpon terputus begitu saja, Tao hanya menghela nafasnya berat. Menatap ruangan hotel, menyadari seseorang yang bersama dirinya tadi tidak ada tao menjadi takut.

Namun, seketika tao melihat ada sebuah kertas kecil bertuliskan 'aku ke bawah untuk memesan makanan tertanda Sehun.'

Tao pun pergi ke kamar mandi ,membersihkan dirinya dan kini tao pun sudah rapi. Tidak butuh waktu lama menunggu sehun, tao kini melihat sehun membawa nampan dengan susu coklat hangat 2 gelas, waffle 2 piring dan buah-buahan kesukaan tao. Tapi, sehun yang melihat tao hanya menundukan kepalanya. Mengahampiri tao dan meletakan nampan berisi makanan di meja.

"baby hyung….waeyo ? kau sakit."

"…"

"tao baby"

"….."

Tidak mendapat respon dari tao, sehun pun mengangkat dagu tao, tapi dengan cepat tao menepis tangan sehun.

"kita putus." Sehun yang mendengar ucapan tao, hanya menatap dengan malas.

"tao hyung…sudah ku katakan aku ti-"

"kali ini kita putus." Belum sempat sehun menyelesaikan kata-katanya, tao sudah memotong ucapannya. Sehun hanya menghela nafasnya. –ada apa dengan tao hyung, padahal tadi pagi baru saja kami bercinta , kenapa sekarang ia meminta putus ? apa ia ngambek aku tinggal ke bawah- batin sehun.

Sehun pun memeluk tao ,ingin rasanya tao membalas pelukan sehun tapi ia harus mengakhiri semua ini. Tao tidak ingin kris membunuh sehun. Dengan, kekuatan yang tao punya. Tao mendorong tubuh sehun untuk menjauh.

"JANGAN MENYENTUH KU SEHUN " teriak tao dengan amarahnya. Sehun yang mendengar teriakan tao hanya shock. Sehun bukan shock karna teriakan tao. Tapi, cara tao memanggilnya tadi…mau semarah apapun tao pada sehun ,tao akan tetap memanggil sehun dengan sehunnie. Tapi ini ,tao memanggilnya sehun saja.

"kau ini kenapa tao hyung."

"KITA PUTUS."

"aniyo !."

"TINGGALKAN AKU."

"tidak akan."

"TINGGALKAN AKU ATAU AKU AKAN KELUAR DARI EXO."

Plakkkkk…

"YAKK…APA YANG KAU KATAKAN TAO HYUNG." Balas sehun dengan teriak dan menampar pipi tao. Dari awal tao bicara, sehun sudah bersabar tapi ini, sudah tidak bisa. Sadar akan sikap sehun, membuat sehun mendekati tao. Tapi, tao semakin menjauhinya dengan memegang pipi yang memerah.

"mianhae…baby hyung, aku tid-"

"aku tidak mencintai mu."

"aa-apa maksud mu."

"aku mencintai kris ge- ! mianhae."

Ucap tao dan langsung melesat keluar kamar. Kini hanya sehun seorang yang berada di kamar, mendengar ucapan tao tadi membuat pertahanan dunia seorang oh sehun runtuh. Deru nafas yang memburu, mengepalkan kedua tangan kuat-kuat menahan gejolak emosi yang diterima.

Teriakan demi teriakan kesakitan sehun terdengar sangat memilukan.

Sedangkan, tao kini berada di tangga darurat. Kenapa tangga darurat ? karena, tangga darurat tidak banyak orang yang lewat dan bagi tao tempat itu cocok untuk Menumpahkan semua air mata yang tadi ia tahan di depan sehun. Kini kedua maknae EXO kita menangis, sakit, perih, dan kecewa.

-DORM EXO-

"aku pulang." Sapa tao dan langsung melesat masuk kedalam kamar, meninggalkan xiumin, chen, baekhyun, dan chanyeol yang menatanya heran. Tidak seperti biasanya tao menghiraukan baekhyun. Baekhyun yang memberi isyarat pada xiumin untuk menemani ia melihat tao, mengangguk.

"kalian tunggu sini, aku dan xiumin hyung mau melihat tao." Perintah baekhyun pada chen dan chanyeol, dan mereka pun masuk ke kamar tao. Betapa kagetnya xiumin dan baekhyun melihat tao yang sedang pudung (bahasa gaje keluar lagi-.-") bersama boneka pandanya.

"tao…gwaechanayo ?" tanya xiumin khawatir dengan mengusap rambut tao.

"gwaechana…..xiumin ge, kemana member yang lain."

"mereka sedang makan malam diluar."

Kini baekhyun yang menjawab, menduduki dirinya di samping tao,dan xiumin berada disisi lain. Sehingga, tao di apit oleh kedua hyung yang sangat menyayangi dia.

"tao sudah putus dengan sehun." Sontak xiumin dan baekhyun langsung menoleh kearah tao. Terkejut ,sangat ! kemudian xiumin dan baekhyun memeluk tao dengan eratnya. Mereka berdua tahu pasti tao sangat sedih. Benar saja tao menangis sejadi-jadinya dipelukan baekhyun dan xiumin. Namun….

"APA MAKSUD MU KAU DAN SEHUN PUTUS." Teriak namja manis yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu kamar tao. Mereka bertiga pun menoleh, dan mendapati luhan sedang menatap mereka. Tao pun menyuruh xiumin dan baekhyun untuk keluar kamar. Tao ingin berbicara berdua saja dengan luhan.

"luhan ge-…mianhae! aku yang salah…hiks…hiks…""

"aku tidak butuh maaf mu Tao, cepat katakan apa maksud dari perkataan mu."dengan segenap kekuatan yang tao miliki. Tao langsung menatap luhan dengan penuh keyakinan. Tapi….

Plakkkk…

"jangan katakan kau dan sehun berpacaran ! SEHUN ITU MILIK KU !"

"…"

"wae ? tidak cukupkah kau mendapatkan cinta dari kris, sehingga kau merebut sehun dari ku."

"…."

"gege tidak mau melihat mu lagi tao, KAU MEMUAKKAN."

Tao hanya dapat tersenyum mendengar perkataan luhan. Bukan kah hari ini sungguh hebat. Pertama, dia harus melepaskan sehun, namja yang sangat ia cintai. Kedua, sekarang tao sudah benar-benar menjadi orang jahat dimata kris, luhan, dan juga sehun.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan ? haruskah ia menghilang dan pergi dari EXO ?

kris dan luhan sudah mengetahui hubungan mereka sekarang. Lalu ? seperti apa Hubungan Tao dan Sehun setelah putus ?

TBC

DON'T FORGET REVIEW

Gimana sama chapter ini, heehhehe

Makin gaje dan bingungin ya ,mianhae #deep bow

Oh ya…author kan lahir 92lines…jadi yang mau Review jangan panggil author ne,

panggil aja saeng/eonni/kakak/ade/noona/nama juga boleh (elly) , Biar lebih akrab aja…hheheheheh

Saatnya balas review :

**Kan Rin Min :** mianhae, author membuat HunHan shipper menderita (T^T)

Apakah author jahat #nangis di pelukan tao

**Irisha Shinna :** silakan mau mau dukung HunTao atau KrisTao bisa vote dengan cara kirim wall ke author XD #plak

** :** sehun sama tao…

Lalu, kris dan luhan sama siapa ? yah…jelas sama author dong XD #ditimpuk tongkat wushu tao

**Xiao mey :** ne, sudah lanjut…ending ya tentu saja happy end, author ga suka sad ending #plak

**Putchan : **ne, tenang aja…pasti author bakal kembangbiakan tao dengan pair lain, tentunya tao yang jadi uke :3 #plak

**BabySulayDo :** aniyo…author ga tahu kalau chingu lagi suka HunTao #tampang polos

Tenang saja apapun rintangannya HunTao pasti bakal bersatu dengan kekauatan cinta mereka #cielah :D

**Riszaaa :** mianhae…author udah buat HunTao NC-an, udah terlanjur gitu gimana dong (u,u)a

**Ritsuka-higasashi :** puk…puk…uljima, jangan sedih ne, HunTao mereka tegar dan kuat ko XD

**HyeRinShin : **siapin kamera ? gimana udah direkam belum tadi NC-an HunTao ? aku bagi ne, CoPas video ya :3 #mupeng

Ikuuutttt kibar bendera HUNTAO #plak, dilempar bom

**Shin Min Hwa :** ne, kalau tao putus sama sehun dia balikan sama sehun, masa sama author…pasti banyak yang ga setuju XD heheheheh

**Riyoung kim :** emang, tending aja TBC yaa ! hehehehe

Ne, udah lanjut #senyum pepsodent

**Dionee Huang :** tao anak mu ?

Jinjjayo ? berarti kau mertua ku dong :3 ….hehehehe #plak

**Desypramitha2 :** author menyiksa mu (u,u) mianhae…bagaimana cara aku menyembuhkan luka mu itu #plak

**Anyta :** ne, sehun jadi seme..

Jinjjayo ? udah lumutan nungguin ff author, selama itukah author ga update (u,u)a

**Widyaokta : **nasib luhan ? molla…mungkin dengan kris #nyengir gaje

Jinjjayo ? mau nikahin aku dengan kris….#peluk..pelukk

**Keepbeef Chicken chubu :** ne, jangan cengo…nanti kemasukan kyuhyun evil #plak

**Nurul fajrianti :** telat baca gwaechana….#senyum# gomawo buat semangatnya #peluk

**Baby panda hayatie :** #ketimpuk sandal# yak….siapa yang nimpuk sendal ini. #angkat sendal# ini sandal mu ketinggalan, heheheheh #mulai error#

**Ryu : **bingung ya , emang ff ini membingunkan….siapa sih yg buat #raeder : lo lah# author nyengir gaje…

**0312luLuEXOtics : **ne, buat HunHan & KrisTao shipper siapkan batin dan mental kalian…luhan harus lebih serem pas marah ? okehhh #berguru dengan duo evil (kyu & changmin)

**Ajib4ff :** jiahhhh…bingung2 malah akhirnya ngikutin author, heheheh . okeh ini udah lanjut semoga suka ne #peluk

**Ohristi95 :** nado…annyeong #senyum

Penderitaan tiada akhir #smirk# ne..itu karna author udah berguru sama dua evil (kyu & changmin) gomawo semoga suka dgn chap ini #peluk

**Oniiex :** ne…gomawo eon buat reviewnya #peluk

Keren-keren ? ff ya atau saeng ya #plak#narsis lagi XD

Okeh…itu balasan yang udah review chapter 6 ! mianhae, misal ya kalau ada yang engga kesebut…

Author Cuma mau bilang :

**Saranghae…jeongmal saranghae buat yang udah review**

**#peluk + kissue satu-satu XD**


	8. Chapter 8

Tittle : I LOVE YOU NOT HIM

Author : kim Kyusung

Genre : Romance, Brothership,Hurt/Comfort,friendship

Length : 8 of ?

Cast : HunTao (Sehun X tao), KrisTao, HunHan

Other cast : member EXO

Disclaimer : mereka milik Tuhan, Orang tua, SMent, EXOtics, & untuk TAO, BAEKHYUN dia milik saya :D

Rating : T/M

Warning : YAOI (Boy X Boy ) yang ga suka YAOI dan pairing ya jangan baca, arraso !

**Note** : warning jika FF author ada adegan NC/Kekerasan ya entah sedikit atau banyak -.-

itu berarti saya lagi error :p

OKE LAH….tanpa banyak omong mari kita mulai….

Chapter 8

HAPPY READING ^^

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah Tao memutuskan berpisah dengan sehun, sekarang hubungan mereka tidak terlalu dekat. Tao yang lebih sering menjaga jarak dengan sehun, sedangkan sehun walaupun taonya menjauhi darinya. Sehun tetap memberikan perhatian, entah pada saat member EXO makan, sehun selalu menuangkan lauk untuk tao, pada saat mereka latihan dance, sehun menawarkan minuman kepada tao. Sejujurnya sehun masih tidak rela melepaskan tao.

"Baklah latihan ya sampai sini saja." Suho sang leader angkat bicara pada semua member yang sudah tergeletak tak berdaya di ruang lantai dance. Saat ini semua member sudah selesai latihan untuk comeback mereka nanti. Satu persatu member pun pergi meninggalkan tempat latihan itu.

"sehunnie…tetap disini nde, aku mau bicara ." sehun yang semula ingin meninggalkan tempat latihan ,terhenti langkahnya karena luhan menarik tangannya untuk tetap tinggal. Sebenarnya sehun sudah sangat lelah, ia ingin cepat-cepat ke kamar untuk istrirahat. Tapi, melihat tatapan mata luhan membuat sehun pun mengganguk mengiyakan.

"kalian tidak balik ?" tanya sang dduizhang yang sedang melewati HunHan, sehun yang melihat tao mengapit lengan kiri kris dengan posesif menatap sendu. Sedangkan ,tao yang sadar ditatap oleh sehun hanya memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain.

"Sebentar lagi dduizhang, kami ada urusan." Jawab luhan dengan tersenyum dan memeluk sehun dari samping. Kris yang mendengar alasan luhan hanya mengangguk, berjalan cuek dan sesekali mencium pucuk kepala tao dengan lembut meninggalkan ruangan itu. Dan, setelah pasangan KrisTao meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Kini diruangan latihan hanya ada sehun dan luhan saja.

Luhan kini menatap sehun yang sedang tertunduk lemas, murung, tidak bersemangat, dan entahlah intinya sehun kini terlihat tidak baik. Luhan pun mendekati sehun ,berhadapan dengan namjachingu yang sangat ia cintai. Membelai wajah sehun dengan lembut, dan tersenyum. Jika, orang lain yang melihat luhan sekarang pasti akan teriak histeris, karena senyuman itu sungguh indah. Tapi, sayangnya tidak bagi sehun.

"Luhan hyung….aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu ?."

"Nde…katakan saja."

Sehun yang sudah lama ingin mengatakan perbuatannya kepada luhan, akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk mengatakannya. Sehun sudah siap menerima makian, hinaan, atau apapun jika luhan nanti membenci dirinya. Dengan, keberanian yang sudah sehun kumpulkan akhirnya ia mengatakannya.

"Aku…ingin membuat pengakuan, sebenarnya aku….."

Belum sempat sehun mengatakannya, luhan sudah menutup bibir sehun dengan jari telunjuknya, menggelengkan kepalanya menandakan bahwa sehun jangan berbicara lagi. Sehun yang bingung hanya menurut saja, diam dan menatap luhan.

"Aku sudah tahu, jangan katakan."

"Hyung…"

"Oh Sehun hanya milik Xi Luhan bukan Zi Tao."

JLEEEBB….sehun kini merasakan dada kirinya sakit dan perih. Efek ini bukan karna perkataan luhan barusan, tapi tatapan mata itu, tatapan mata penuh luka, senyum yang mengandung kepahitan, sungguh sehun sangat merasa bersalah membuat pancaran mata luhan yang dulu selalu menatapnya dengan penuh cinta, senyum yang selalu penuh kebahagiaan kini menghilang. Tanpa ragu sehun memeluk luhan dengan erat dan menangis di pelukannya.

"Mianhae hyung…hiks…jeongmal mianhae…."

Luhan yang melihat sehun menangis akhirnya ikut menumpahkan air matanya juga, sejujurnya luhan sangat sakit dan perih, karena mengetahui kenyataan bahwa namja yang selama ini dicintainya ternyata tidak mempunyai perasaan kepada dirinya. setelah saling menumpahkan air mata satu sama lain, pasangan HunHan memutuskan untuk kembali ke dorm dengan saling berpegangan tangan. Namun, ditengah jalan sehun menghentikan langkahnya.

"waeyo hyung ? padahal aku sudah menyakiti mu."

"Apa maksud mu sehunnie. ?"

"Hyung sudah tahu ternyata aku tidak mencintai hyung, tapi kenapa hyung masih mau bersama ku."

"karena aku mencintai mu, itu alasannya ! Dan, akan ku buat sehun mencintai seorang Xi Luhan..heheheh."

Tawa luhan dan menarik sehun untuk berjalan kembali ke dorm. Sehun yang berjalan disamping luhan, hanya memandang wajah luhan. 'Luhan hyung ,walaupun aku tidak bisa mencintai mu. Aku berjanji akan menjaga dirimu dan senyuman mu itu.' Gumam sehun dalam hati.

"KAMI PULANG…" teriak pasangan HunHan saat memasuki dorm, tapi yang mereka lihat semua member EXO sudah berpakaian rapi. Luhan yang tidak mengerti akhirnya bertanya.

"Bukan kah hari ini kita Free ? kenapa kalian berpakaian rapi."

"Hari ini Sooman ajusshi ingin bertemu kita, katanya beliau ingin menyampaikan sesuatu, jadi kalian bersiaplah sebentar lagi kita berangkat."

Setelah mendengar penjelasan Lay ,HunHan pun masuk ke kamar,mengganti pakaian mereka. Merasa semua member sudah siap. Suho pun memimpin semua anggota untuk berangkat. Mobil Van pertama di isi oleh samping supir ada Suho, di tengah ada Lay ,Chen, Xiumin, sedangkan tempat duduk paling belakang ada kai, D.O dan manajer. Sedangkan Mobil van kedua, disamping supir ada Chanyeol, di bangku tengah ada Kris, Tao dan baekhyun, paling belakang barulah pasangan Sehun dan Luhan.

Mobil van pertama tidak masalah, yang jadi masalahnya mobil van kedua. Kenapa pasangan KrisTao dan HunHan bisa satu mobil. Apakah ini rencana ? tentu saja tidak. Ingat ini suho yang membagikan, kita tahu suho belum tahu tentang hubungan sehun dan tao.

Di Van kedua terlihat, tao sedang menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu kris. Sebenarnya tao ingin menyender ke bahu baekhyun tapi mengingat baekhyun lebih pendek dari tao ,ia mengurungkan niatnya. Jadilah, tao sekarang menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu kris, dan dengan senang hati kris pun mengizinkan tao, bahkan kris mengusap-usap rambut tao dengan lembut dan sesekali mencium pucuk kepala tao.

"Yak…dduizhang…jangan berlovely dovely disini, eoh ?" protes baekhyun yang melihat dduizhangnya menyebarkan aura cinta disekitar baekhyun. Sedangkan kris hanya cuek dan terus memanjakan tao. Jika baekhyun disamping merasa aura cinta, berbeda dengan tengku belakang lehernya. Baekhyun merasakan hawa tidak enak. Dan, baekhyun tahu siapa yang mengeluarkan aura tidak enak itu. Sudah jelas yaitu sehun.

-aish…kenapa di mobil ini seperti ada perang antara cinta dan kebencian- batin baekhyun.

Sehun yang sendari tadi melihat kris menyentuh namjachingunya. Ralat, mantan namjachingunya belum bisa menerima, luhan yang melihat arah pandang sehun langsung memeluk sehun dari samping, menyalurkan rasa cintanya kepada sehun. Dan, sehun yang sadar dipeluk luhan hanya tersenyum dan meminta maaf. Tidak butuh waktu lama 30menit para member sudah sampai di tempat tujuan.

Kini semua member sudah berada diruangan yang biasa digunakan SooMan bekerja. Member EXO yang menjabat sebagai UKE duduk dikursi dengan tenang, sedangkan member EXO yang menjabat sebagai SEME berdiri dibelakang uke mereka. Kenapa para seme berdiri ? karena diruangan itu tidak cukup bangkunya.

"Seperti yang kalian ketahui, skinship yang kalian lakukan antar couple berhasil membuat banyak keuntungan bagi perusahaan." Semua member tidak mengerti maksud pembicaraan dari SooMan, maka dari itu kris yang melihat gelagat semua member tidak mengerti akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Tolong jelaskan maksud anda, kami disini tidak mengerti." SooMan pun menjelaskan bahwa, dengan member exo melakukan skinship pada saat mereka performance/dimana pun, membuat perusahaan tidak perlu khawatir. Penggemar menjadi lebih banyak, dan banyak agen-agen iklan menawarkan couple itu untuk menjadi model produknya.

"Kalian tahu, acara MBC Idol Star Olympic yang member kalian ikuti, khususnya Tao dan Sehun."

Reflek semua member langsung melihat sehun dan tao. Sedangkan ,sang korban tao dan sehun (minus kris dan luhan) menatap anggota lain –apa lihat lihat ? mau mati, eoh ?- begitulah ancama tao dan sehun. Dan seketika member yang menerima ancaman itu langsung tersenyum gaje.

"Kalian tahu, karna acara tersebut skinship antara Sehun dan Tao jadi terkenal dan sudah banyak shipper HunTao/TaoHun. Jadi aku sangat berharap di performance berikutnya aku ingin Sehun dan Tao melakukan SkinShip lebih banyak lagi." Jelas SooMan ajhussi kepada semua member. Tidak tahukah ucapan SooMan ajhussi membuat keputusan yang sangat fatal.

"Ku rasa couple HunTao sangat cute, benarkan ?."

"Kau benar, saat aku melihat kedua maknae kita skinship aku suka melihatnya."

"Nde, mereka sangat serasi."

"Sepertinya Huntao akan mengalahkan ChanBaek, hahahha."

"Sehun dan Tao ,mereka maknae kebanggan kita."

Begitulah percakapan antara Chen, Kai, D.O, Suho, dan Lay yang memang tidak mengetahui hal yang terjadi pada member mereka, mereka bercanda satu sama lain tentang couple HunTao.

Tao yang sedari menundukan kepalanya sedang berpikir bagimana bisa SooMan melakukan hal itu, dirinya saja sedang menjaga jarak dengan sehun, dan sehun yang mendengar keputusan SooMan entah kenapa merasakan ada kesenangan didalam yang mendengar hanya bisa mengempalkan kedua tangan, menahan emosi dan luhan tetap tenang padahal dalam hati ia ingin sekali menjerit dan mengatakan "ANDWEEEE" tapi itu tidak mungkin, jika ia mengatakan maka ia akan berurusan dengan SooMan.

Baekhyun, chanyeol dan xiumin yang sudah mengetahui hubungan KrisTao dan HunHan, hanya menatap iba kedua pasangan tersebut. Masalah satu selesai datang lagi masalah yang lain. Begitulah pikiran mereka. Akhirnya rapat pun selesai dan semua member pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

"Kris-ge, tao ingin ke kamar mandi sebentar, boleh kah ?."

Kris yang melihat tao meminta izin ke toilet, berpikir sejenak tadinya kris tidak mengizinkan tapi, karena luhan mengatakan akan menemani tao, akhirnya kris mengizinkan. Dan, member yang lain menunggu di mobil. Sedangkan kris dan sehun menunggu di lobby bawah.

-SIDE TAO & LUHAN-

BRUUUKKK….

Luhan langsung mendorong tao ke dinding toilet yang mereka masuki, dan tentunya luhan sudah mengunci toilet tersebut, luhan tidak ingin ada orang lain yang melihat ia dan tao.

"Jangan pernah sekali-sekali mendekati sehun." Ancam luhan dengan menarik kerah baju tao, sedangkan tao yang di ancam hanya menahan emosinya agar tidak menyakiti gege yang sangat ia sayangi itu. Tao pasrah apapun yang luhan lakukan padanya, tao berharap dengan luhan memukuli atau menyakiti dirinya, luhan bisa memafaat diri tao. Sungguh tao ingin luhan menjadi gege yang selalu mengkhawatirkan dirinya kemana pun, selalu memanjakan dirinya, dan lain-lain.

"Tao tidak akan melakukan perintah SooMan ajhussi ge, jadi gege tenang saja." Ucap tao berharap luhan bisa sedikit meredam emosinya, tapi itu sepertinya tidak berhasil. Luhan dengan kekuatan penuh menonjok pipi tao sehingga sekarang tao tersungkur ke lantai.

"TENANG APA YA ? KAU SEBENARNYA SENANG KAN DENGAN IDE SOOMAN AJHUSSI." Teriak luhan dengan menatap tajam kearah tao, sedangkan tao yang sedang berusaha bangun, sembari memegangi pipi yang memerah hanya meringgis. Sebenarnya pukulan luhan tidak begitu sakit mengingat tao adalah seorang matrial art.

-SIDE KRIS & SEHUN-

Saat ini kedua pangeran idola dari member EXO sedang duduk di lobby menunggu namjachingu mereka balik dari toilet. Sehun yang sibuk memainkan handphonenya dan kris yang menatap sehun dengan tatapan membunuhnya. Hening…..tidak ada yang berbicara satu sama lain, dan keadaan lobby pun tidak terlalu ramai.

"kau senang kan dengan ide dari SooMan ajhussi." Tanya kris dingin kepada sehun, tapi namja yang ditatap hanya sibuk memainkan handphone dan menjawab pertanyaan kris dengan santainya tanpa menoleh kearah kris.

"Menurut Mu ?."

"KAUUU." Geram kris yang melihat sikap sehun, kris yang memang tidak suka dengan sehun semenjak kris mengetahui tao dan sehun, ditambah dengan perkataan sooman ajhussi yang mengharuskan HunTao skinship maka jadilah emosi kris meledak. Kris langsung menghampiri sehun, mengangkat kerah baju sehun dengan tangan kirinya,sehingga sehun terangkat dari duduknya. Tangan kanan kris yang sudah mengepal kuat ia layangkan kearah wajah sehun.

BUGGHH….pukulan pertama di lancarkan ke perut sehun.

"TAO ITU HANYA MILIK KU." Murka kris pada sehun, kris sekarang sudah dibutakan oleh rasa cemburu. Sehingga kris tidak menyadari bahwa ia sedang memukul anggota sodaranya.

BUGGGGHHH….BUGGHH ! pukulan kedua dan ketiga kris lancarkan ke pipi kanan dan kiri sehun.

"JANGAN SENTUH TAO SEUJUNG RAMBUT PUN."

Sehun yang menerima pukulan kris hanya tergeletak tak berdaya, memegang perut dan menghapus darah yang keluar dari bibirnya. Sehun pun tersenyum meremeh kan kris. Entah setan apa yang merasuki diri sehun sehingga sehun berani melawan kris. Sehun pun bangkit dan membalas kris dengan memukul perut kris.

BUUUGGHHH…pukulan sehun telak mengenai perut kris ,hingga kris tersungkur kebawah lantai.

"JANGAN SENTUH KAU BILANG ? BAHKAN AKU DAN TAO HYUNG SUDAH PERNAH TIDUR, KAU TAHU." Teriak sehun dan sesakali menendang kris dengan kakinya. Staff yang melihat pertarungan sehun dan kris langsung melerai mereka. Dan member yang berada di dalam mobil melihat ada keributan di lobby langsung berlari dan melihat siapa yang sedang membuat masalah.

Para seme (minus sehun & kris) yang melihat kejadian itu langsung menahan tubuh kris dan sehun, melerai mereka. Chanyeol dan suho yang memegang kris ,sedangkan chen dan kai menahan sehun. Para uke (minus tao & luhan ) yang melihat hanya dapat berpelukan. Dan baekhyun yang menyadari ada situasi bahaya langsung mengingat tao dan luhan. –mungkin tao dan luhan juga- batin baekhyun resah.

"Xiumin dimana tao ?" tanya baekhyun cepet kearah xiumin.

"Mereka ke toilet baekki…waeyo ?" jawab xiumin takut-takut.

"CEPAT ANTARKAN AKU KE TOILET." Teriak baekhyun frustasi, D.O dan Lay yang melihat baekhyun hanya menatap bingung, dengan cepet xiumin membawa baekhyun ke toilet di ikuti oleh Lay dan D.O.

Dengan lari yang terburu-buru akhirnya mereka sampai ke depan toilet. Baekhyun yang memegang knop pintu kesal karena pintu itu terkunci. Baekhyun pun menyuruh xiumin untuk mendobrak pintu itu mengingat tubuh dialah yang lebih besar. Dengan kekuatan penuh xiumin pun mendobrak pintu itu.

Dan…betapa kagetnya mereka melihat tao dan luhan….

Dalam keadaan baik-baik saja, hanya ada luka memar di pipi tao, sepertinya setelah perbuatan luhan tadi yang emosi, luhan langsung membantu tao mengopres pipi tao dan meminta maaf kepada tao. Luhan memang sakit hati, tapi sesungguhnya luhan tidak bisa membuang rasa sayangnya ke tao. Luhan pun mengatakan bahwa dialah yang memukul pipi dan perut tao, baekhyun dan xiumin sangat marah saat mendengar luhan memukul tao, tapi karna tao mengatakan tao pantas mendapatkannya. Baekhyun dan xiumin tidak bisa berbuat apa –apa. Sedangkan, Lay dan D.O akhirnya mengetahui permasalahannya. Dan, para uke pun berpelukan.

"KAJJA…KITA HARUS KE LOBBY."

Teriak D.O yang mengingat bahwa di lobby anggota mereka kris dan sehun sedang berkelahi. Dan, dengan langkah cepat para uke menuju lobby tapi nihil mereka tidak melihat seorang pun. Lay pun mengambil handphonenya dan menelepon suho. Dan, benar para seme sudah kemabli ke dorm duluan. Di mobil akhirnya para uke menceritakan bahwa kris dan sehun berkelahi. Luhan yang cemas akan keadaan sehun, sedangkan Tao sejujurnya ia tidak tahu siapa yang lebih ia cemaskan ,tao khawatir ke sehun dan juga kris. Dan mobil pun melaju dengan cepat ke arah dorm.

TBC

DON' FORGET REVIEW

Gimana sama chapter ini ? makin ga seru ya (u,u)a

Jujur saya ga bisa bikin FF action, konsultasi sama temen namja tentang gimana kalau adegan berantem itu, malah ujung-ujungnya bahas film action dan becanda -,-" punya temen konsultasi buat ff ga ada yang bener tapi saya sayang sama mereka #plak, malah curcol

Ada yang nanya, kenapa aku tulis balasan review di ff :

Karena, itu bentuk rasa terima kasih ku sama yang udah review, dan juga dengan menuliskan nama+balasan orang-oang yang udah review di tiap chapter ff, membuat kenangan tersendiri :D

Okeh balasan chapter 7 :

**Riszaaa :** kau menangis ? #kasih lap pel# ini udah update, mianhae jika ga kilat soalnya pake paket biasa#plak , flying kiss ? #tangkep kissue ya, taro toples. Gomawo :D hehehehe .

**Shizuluhan : **nde, no problem its okey baby #plak, nde…usulnya diterima ko chingu ,tenang aja aku ga akan bikin luhan sendirian :D gomawo buat reviewnya #peluk+kissue

** :** nde, makasih buat support ya saeng … & gomawo buat reviewnya #peluk+kissue

**Ajib4ff :** nde, makasih buat supportnya eonni, and gomawo buat reviewnya #peluk+kissue

**Iinlupzzsparkyu :** hehehhe…nde, author juga aku pada mu deh #plak, gomawo buat reviewnya #peluk+kissue

**Just 1 of me : **nde, no problem…santai aja lagi :D MWOOO ? luhan sama kris mau di botakin ? #mikir, #ngakak guling2# gomawo buat reviewnya #peluk+kissue

**Widyaokta :** -_- author mau ya sama kris EXO-M #digampar tao# kalau yang ini gimana ? udah banyak kan , gomawo buat reviewnya #peluk+kissue

**Desypramitha2 :** penasaran ? makanya pantengin terus#plak, perminta mu itu ,molla tergantung author mendapatkan wangsit ending ya bagaimana ,hehehehhe … gomawo buat reviewnya #peluk+kissue

**Putchan :** hahhahaha…..nado saranghae saeng and gomawo buat reviewnya #peluk+kissue

**Hunniepanda :** #kissue back # selesaikan ? berani bayar berapa ? #nantangin #plak, gomawo buat reviewnya #peluk+kissue

**BabySulayDo :** video HunTao/TaoHun ? kenapa eonni ga dikasih #pout# bikini ff mereka ? tergantung seberapa banyak saeng membayar eonni dengan dengan video & pict mereka :D gomawo buat reviewnya #peluk+kissue

**MaknaeDevilPanda :** molla…mungkin tao terinspirasi dengan kris, maka ya ia selingkuh juga #plak, gomawo buat reviewnya #peluk+kissue

**Riyoung Kim :** uljima…jangan nangis nde,hapus air mata mu #sodorin taplak meja :D , gomawo buat reviewnya #peluk+kissue

**0312luLuEXOtics :** Bingung mau bales review eonni gimana -,-" eonni review ya curhatan pribadi #plak, gomawo buat reviewnya #peluk+kissue

**HyeRinShin : **nado saranghae ^^ #plak, kau mau lihat rekaman HunTao NC-an , mianhae eon udah jual ke pelelangan XD #plak, gomawo buat reviewnya #peluk+kissue

**Couphie :** itu lirik lagu siapa ? #kepo, ahhahahaha….mianhae , keterlaluan ? kalau begitu bakal ditambah lagi penyiksaannya :D , gomawo buat reviewnya #peluk+kissue

**Dionee Huang :** untuk ending, berdoa lah semoga pilihan mu benar, heheheheh…pingin lempar kris pake sepatu ? lempar aja, kalau perlu lempar kapak :D , gomawo buat reviewnya #peluk+kissue

**Shin Min Hwa :** hehehehe, nde begitu lah banyak konflik, gomawo buat reviewnya #peluk+kissue

**Park seung ri : **OMOOO…..buat tao menghilang dan sehun depresi, ANDWEEE ! ga tega #plak, heboh sendiri, heheheh gomawo buat reviewnya #peluk+kissue

**Keepbeef chiken chubu :** nde, ini udah update saaeng , gomawo buat reviewnya #peluk+kissue

**Onix hangel :** mianhae….salahkan tangan saeng, yang dengan seenaknya mengetik hal itu eon , hehehe…nde, gwechana eonni , gomawo buat reviewnya #peluk+kissue

**Rin Rin Kim ChenMin EXOtic :** ANDWEEEE ! jangan membenci HunTao nde, benci lah author (T^T) gomawo buat reviewnya #peluk+kissue

**Baby Panda hayatie :** hahahah….review ya lucu , gomawo buat reviewnya #peluk+kissue

**YoungChanBiased :** gomawo buat video and pictnya ,and gomawo buat reviewnya #peluk+kissue

** :** kaget ? yah…dicerita mah emang belum, kalau aslinya ga tau dah #plak, aniyo….tao ga akan bunuh diri, gomawo buat reviewnya #peluk+kissue

**Ryu :** Nde, sekarang bahasanya gimana ? semoga ga ada typo #pudung, gomawo buat reviewnya #peluk+kissue

**Oniiex :** jinjja ? masih muda ternyata, gomawo buat reviewnya saeng #peluk+kissue

**Lee EunSeok :** nde, bisa dicoba ide ya bagus, heheheheh, gomawo buat reviewnya #peluk+kissue

**Ohristi95 :** luhan sama kamu ? baiklah, #kasih luhan# ampe gigit bantal O_O, kasian bantalnya tidak berdosa itu, #PrayForBantal, gomawo buat reviewnya #peluk+kissue

**Nurul fajrianti :** umur mu 12thn ? tapi baca ff NC , astaga…..! kau bocah yang sangat pemberani, hehehehehe, gomawo buat reviewnya #peluk+kissue

**Fauzyanti nadiva : **nde, ini udah update, mianhae telat, gomawo buat reviewnya #peluk+kissue

**Sania Al Khoiria :** hehhehehe, review mu lucu chingu , gomawo buat reviewnya #peluk+kissue

Okeh…itu balasan yang udah review chapter 7 ! mianhae, misal ya kalau ada yang engga kesebut…

Author Cuma mau bilang :

**Saranghae…jeongmal saranghae buat yang udah review**

**#peluk + kissue satu-satu XD**


	9. Chapter 9

Tittle : I LOVE YOU NOT HIM

Author : kim Kyusung

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort,

Cast : HunTao (Sehun X tao), KrisTao, HunHan

Other cast : member EXO

Disclaimer : mereka milik Tuhan, Orang tua, SMent, EXOtics.

Rating : M / 17+

Warning : YAOI (Boy X Boy ) yang ga suka YAOI dan pairing ya jangan baca, arraso !

Chapter 9

HAPPY READING ^^

.

.

.

.

.

"KAJJA…KITA HARUS KE LOBBY."

Teriak D.O yang mengingat bahwa di lobby anggota mereka kris dan sehun sedang berkelahi. Dan, dengan langkah cepat para uke menuju lobby tapi nihil mereka tidak melihat seorang pun. Lay pun mengambil handphonenya dan menelepon suho. Dan, benar para seme sudah kemabli ke dorm duluan. Di mobil akhirnya para uke menceritakan bahwa kris dan sehun berkelahi. Luhan yang cemas akan keadaan sehun, sedangkan Tao sejujurnya ia tidak tahu siapa yang lebih ia cemaskan ,tao khawatir ke sehun dan juga kris. Dan mobil pun melaju dengan cepat ke arah dorm.

Di dorm kini Kris yang sedang di obati oleh chanyeol karena pukulan sehun membuat beberapa wajahnya mendapatkan luka lebam. Sedangkan, sehun sedang di obati oleh Chen dan kai. Dari perkelahian itu sehun lah yang mendapatkan luka cukup parah, sudut bibir sehun robek. Suho yang sekarang sedang duduk di sofa memijit keningnya melihat sehun dan kris yang sedang di obati melempar deathglear andalan mereka masing-masing.

"Jadi, jelaskan pada ku apa yang terjadi ?."

Tanya suho kepada sang pelaku, tapi dari pihak kris dan sehun pun tidak ada yang mau menjawab pertanyaan suho. Hening….keadaan di dorm menjadi tidak nyaman. Dan, para uke pun tiba di dorm. Luhan yang melihat sehun penuh luka langsung memeriksa keadaan sehun, sedangkan tao sebenarnya tao ingin menghampiri sehun tapi, karena kalah cepat oleh luhan, tao pun menghampiri kris.

"Gweacahanayo kris ge."

"Hmmmm."

Mendengar balasan kris membuat tao menghela nafasnya, tao yakin kris sangat marah pada dirinya. suho yang melihat semua member EXO sudah berkumpul akhirnya membuat lingkaran. Dimana ditengah-tengahnya terdapat pasangan HunHan dan KrisTao.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi, jelaskan apa yang terjadi ?."

Kini semua mata (minus HunHan dan KrisTao) menatap pasangan yang menjadi trouble maker di EXO. Lagi-lagi tidak ada yang mau berbicara, tao pun yang mengingat kata-kata baekhyun dimana baekhyun mengajarkan tao untuk tidak menjadi seorang pengecut akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Mianhae….ini salah ku Suho-ge, jadi hukum saja Tao."

"Aniyo….aku saja yang di hukum."

Sambung sehun mendengar perkataan tao, suho yang mendengar hanya menautkan alisnya, sungguh suho bingung, kenapa kedua maknae meminta hukuman.

"Aku tidak akan menghukum kalian, aku minta jelaskan semuanya."

"Mereka selingkuh di belakang kami."

DEG…..ucapan luhan sungguh membuat semua member yang mendengarnya (minus baekhyun,chanyeol dan xiumin) langsung terkaget. Kenapa luhan dengan santainya mengatakan hal itu. Tidak kah dia melihat situasi yang sedang mencekam ini. Kris yang mendengar ucapan luhan, langsung tersenyum meremehkan dan bersmirk –Jadi, luhan sudah tahu ! menarik - batin kris.

"Sehun ternyata kau suka sekalinya merebut namjachingu orang lain, dasar berengsek…."

"Yak ! itu bukan salah sehunnie kris, tao pasti menggoda sehunnnie ku."

"A-apa kau bilang ?."

"Tao mu itu seorang penggoda duizzang."

"Tutup mulut luhan."

"Waeyo ? benarkan ?."

Pertengkaran karena emosi yang sudah tidak bisa ditahan kini membuat kris dan luhan beradu argument. Sehun dan tao yang sedari tadi menenangkan pasangan masing-masing tidak membuahkan hasil. D.O yang melihat suasana dorm menjadi semakin panas akhirnya menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan….

"HENTIIIIIKAAAAANNNNN."

Teriak sang lead vocal D.O dengan suara tingginya, kkamjong yang berada di samping D.O hanya dapat terkaget dengan menutup telinganya. Sungguh namjachingu yang sangat luar biasa, seketika dorm yang tadi ribut sekarang menjadi hening.

"Nah…tenang kan lebih baik, bicarakan dengan kepala dingin nde."

Ucap D.O lagi dengan senyum tanpa dosa. Suho yang melihat langsung memberikan dua jempolnya pada D.O dan menatap D.O dengan tatapan –gomawo D.O –

Akhirnya sehun pun menceritakan semuanya pada member EXO, mulai dari sehun menyatakan cintanya kepada tao, ternyata kedua maknae mereka menjalani hubungan seperti itu sudah lama. Semua member tidak menyangka bahwa akan ada masalah seperti ini. Suho pun memberikan saran kalau memang tao dan sehun saling mencintai, bersatu lah semua member pun setuju (minus luhan & kris) tapi tao menolak dengan keras. Tao mengatakan bahwa tao tidak mencintai sehun, tao memilih kris. Sehun yang mendengar hanya menatap tao dengan tatapan nanar.

-Tao hyung, benarkah kau tidak mecintai ku lagi. Sakit ,rasanya sakit sekali tao hyung- suara hati sehun, dengan memegang dada kirinya. Tao mengatakan itu tidak sungguh-sungguh. Tao melakukan ini semua demi keselamatan sehun. Sekarang saja kris sudah membuat wajah sehun luka-luka, bagaimana kalau lebih, tao tidak bisa membayangkannya.

Tao pun perlahan menghampiri luhan dan tersenyum, mengambil tangan kanan luhan dan tangan kiri sehun,tao pun menyatukan tangan luhan dan sehun, menggengam kedua tangan itu dengan erat

"Luhan-ge benar, Oh Sehun hanya milik Xi Luhan bukan Huang Zi Tao."

"…."

"….."

Tidak ada balasan dari luhan atau pun sehun, semua member menatap tao dengan perasaan iba, entah kenapa saat tao mengatakan hal itu semua member merasakan betapa perih dan sakitnya menjadi tao. mereka merasakan sedihnya tao. Perlahan tao melepaskan genggamannya pada HunHan, berjalan dengan tersenyum ke arah kris, dan memeluk couplenya a.k.a namjachingunya itu.

"Huang Zi Tao namja cenggeng seperti aku ini ,yang mau hanya kris-ge saja. Jadi, tao tidak akan mengambil milik luhan-ge."

Seketika semua member yang melihat tao, langsung mengeluarkan airmata. D.O yang memeluk kai dengan isak tangis yang D.O tahan, tapi masih bisa terdengar jelas. Lay yang memeluk suho dari belakang, menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu suho juga menahan tangis. Xiumin yang menekuk lututnya sendiri, menempelkan keningnya di dengkul, menyembunyikan wajah yang penuh air mata, chen yang berada di sampingnya pun hanya bisa mengelus-elus surai rambut xiumin. Terakhir baekhyun menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, chanyeol yang nelihat baekhyun seperti itu hanya dapat memeluk dan membisikan kata-kata untuk menenangkan baekhyun.

Sedangkan Luhan, Kris dan sehun hanya dapat tersenyum miris, rasa bersalah menjalar di antara mereka bertiga. Tao yang melihat hyungdeul dan gegenya menagis langsung ikut menangis di pelukan kris.

"Hiks…Jangan menagis hyungdeul ,gege…hiks…sungguh hiks..tao tidak apa-apa…hiks."

Yah….terbongkar sudah semua rahasia yang tao dan sehun simpan selama ini. Semua member sudah mengetahuinya, kini sudah tidak ada lagi rahasia diantara mereka. Semua kembali seperti semula. Dimana Suho dengan Lay, Kai dengan D.O, Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun, Chen dengan Xiumin, Sehun dengan Luhan dan Kris dengan Tao.

Tapi, masa depan tidak ada yang tahu bukan, tidak selamanya masa depan harus sesuai dengan keinginan. Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa Cinta sehun dan tao tidak akan pernah hilang. Mungkin sekarang akhir dari kisah mereka, tapi akan ada kisah yang lain bukan.

~I LOVE YOU NOT HIM~

Suasana dorm hari ini sangat sepi dan tenang. Semua member menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan berjalan-jalan, merefresh otak yang sudah penat akan pekerjaan/kebosanan. Di dorm kini tao sedang menonton tv, melihat jam sudah menunjukan pukul 13:00 KTS.

"Sudah siang, kris-ge belum bangun juga, eoh ?."

Tao pun mematikan tv, meletakan remote di sofa. Berjalan ke kamar ,dengan maksud membangunkan kris yang sudah tidur cukup lama. Perlahan tao membuka pintu kamarnya dengan kris. Terlihat sebuah gundukan besar di atas kasur. Tao pun duduk disamping gundukan besar itu, menyibak selimut berwarna putih itu dengan pelan. Kini tao dapat melihat wajah kris yang sedang tertidur. Jemari tangan lentik tao menelusuri lekuk wajah kris yang sangat sempurna itu, walaupun sedang tertidur kris tetap terlihat tampan. Namun, seketika tao tertawa kecil melihat piyama yang kris pakai. Bayangkan saja kris yang di kagumi-kagumi oleh fansnya sedang tertidur dengan piyama bermotif panda.

Berbicara tentang panda membuat tao mengingat kembali kenangan akan dirinya bersama sehun waktu mereka berdua berkencan di sebuah bazar (adegan chapter 2). Dimana sehun berusaha terus-menerus mencoba sebuah permainan untuk mendapatkan boneka panda yang besar untuk tao.

Yah…sudah seminggu sejak kejadian dimana dirinya dan sehun terungkap ke semua member. Kini sehun dan tao jika bertemu satu sama lain hanya saling berpapasan saja. Sehun kini bersikap dingin kepada tao. Tiap mereka melakukan fanservice suruhan SooMan, sehun hanya menggengam tangan tao saja atau lebih parahnya hanya berdiri di samping tao saja, tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Padahal sampai sekarang Sehun masih menjadi nomor satu di hati tao. Tapi, bukan kah itu bagus jika sehun membencinya.

Tao yang melamun tidak menyadari bahwa kris sudah bangun dari tadi. Kris menatap tao dengan lembut. Kris tahu pasti tao sedang memikirkan maknae EXO-K itu. kris memeluk pinggang tao, membuat sang tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Kris-ge kau sudah bangun ?."

"Hemmm….apa yang sedang kau pikirkan tao."

"Aniyo….ge."

Kris pun langsung menarik tao, sehingga tao terjatuh diatas badan kris. Jarak wajah mereka berdua sangat dekat. Kris pun menyibak poni yang menutupi mata tao, kedua mata itu bertemu satu sama lain.

"Saranghae Zi Tao."

Belum sempat tao membalas ucapan kris, kris langsung menekan tengku leher tao dan menciumnya dengan lembut. Melumat dan menghisap bibir tao dengan lembut. Kris yang merasa tidak nyaman dengan posisi tao yang berada di dada bidangnya, langsung membalikan tubuh tao menjadi di bawah kris. Menatap mata tao, entah ada setan apa kris mengingat perkataan sehun minggu lalu dimana sehun mengatakan bahwa dirinya sudah pernah tidur dengan tao.

Kilatan cemburu dan marah pun terpancar dimata kris, tanpa basa-basi kris meraup bibir tao dengan ganasnya. Tao yang merasakan kris bermain kasar menjadi takut. Tao menutup bibirnya dengan kuat, kris yang merasa tao tidak mengizinkan, mengigit bibir tao di sela-sela ciuman, kini darah segar mengalir yang sudah di pastikan berasal dari bibir tao akibat ulah kris.

"Eumh..lehhpaskhan ge."

Kris yang kemasukan setan cemburu, tidak mendengar kan ucapan tao, kris menulikan telingannya. Yang ada di pikiran kris kini hanya menikmati tubuh tao seperti sehun menikmati tubuh tao. kris pun langsung pindah keleher tao membuat kissmark begitu banyak di leher tao. Sedangkan tao hanya bisa menikmati perlakuan kris dengan menangis. Sungguh tao merasa dirinya kotor. Kenapa kris harus melakukan hal ini dengan perasaan nafsu, walaupun status kris adalah namjachingu tao, tapi bukan kah ini sama saja kris sedang memeperkosa dirinya.

"Hiks….hiks..hhhentikaann ge."

Kris pun kini merobek kaos yang dipakai tao, melihat tubuh atas tao yang terekspos jelas membuat kris berseringai menakutkan. Tao yang ditatap lapar oleh kris hanya bisa menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada membentuk tanda X, menangis dan memanggil nama kris berharap kris sadar bahwa apa yang mau ia lakukan itu salah.

Kris pun langsung meraup nipple kanan tao, menjilat, dan memainkan puting nipple tao didalam mulutnya dengan lidah. Tangan kirinya kris gunakan untuk memanjakan nipple kiri tao yang sudah menegang, mengelus dan sesekali mencubit-cubit nipple itu dengan kasar. Tao yang meraskan sakit dan nikmat di dadanya hanya dapat meremas seprei dan mengigit bibir bawahnya, menahan desahannya agar tidak keluar.

Kris pun turun ke perut tao, menjilat ABS tao dengan lincahnya, lidahnya yang sibuk karena ia gunakan untuk bermain di perut tao, kini kedua tangan kris mencoba membuka ikat pinggang dan celana jeans tao. Tao yang merasakan kris sedang membuka celananya langsung berteriak.

"Hentikan ge-...jangan lakukan kumohon."

Kris langsung menghentikan aktivitasnya, mendekatkan wajahnya ke tao.

"Diam, dan nikmati saja."

Kris pun dengan cepat dan kasar menarik celana jeans tao, melemparnya entah kemana. Kini tubuh tao sudah full naked. Sungguh pemandangan yang sangat indah bukan. Kris menatap wajah tao, wajah tao kini sangat mneyedihkan, dimana tao dengan wajah memelas meminta kris 'jangan lakukan dengan perasaan nafsu kris'. Menatap mata kris berharap kris tersadar. Namun, tatapan tao di artikan lain oleh kris. Kris menganggap tatapan tao mengatakan 'jangan lakukan, karena tubuh ini hanya milik sehun' begitulah.

Kris pun langsung membuka baju dan celananya, memposisikan juniornya di depan hole tao, dengan ganasnya tanpa melakukan persiapankris langsung memasukkan juniornya kedalam hole tao dengan sekali hentakan.

"AAAAKHHH….Sahkiiiitttt."

Erang tao saat junior kris sudah masuk sepenuhnya kedalam holenya. Perih…kotor…sakit…terhina…begitulah pikiran tao saat kris sudah memasukan miliknya kedalam tubuh tao. Demi apapun jika kris melakukannya dengan lembut mungkin tao akan mengizinkannya. Tapi ini berbeda…sungguh, tao merasakan perbedaan yang sangat nyata. Dulu saat melakukan dengan sehun tao dapat merasakan cinta sehun saat menyentuh dirinya. Tapi, kini saat kris melakukannya, tao tidak dapat merasakan cinta kris. Kemana, cinta kris ge yang tao selalu dengar dari mulut kris.

Kris pun meng-in-out-kan miliknya perlahan didalam hole tao. –Jadi, seperti inikah rasanya sehun saat kau melakukannya dengan tao, sangat nikmat- batin kris yang tidak mau kalah dengan sehun.

"Euughh…Gege~…aaakkhhh."

Erang tao menikmati permainan kris yang sangat kasar. Tao hanya dapat memejamkan kedua matanya, di dalam hati tao berteriak sekencang-kencangnya meminta tolong, berharap sehun menolongnya saat ini. Tapi, itu tidak mungkin. Karena, sehun dan luhan meminta izin untuk berlibur ke jepang selama 5 hari. Dan kini hari kedua sehun dan luhan pergi. Itu berarti HunHan akan kembali ke korea 3 hari lagi.

Kris yang terus menumbuk titik kenikmatan tao, dan menemukan titik kenikmatan kris sendiri semakin mempercepat in-outnya. Erangan demi erangan kesakitan fisik dan mental tao terdengar menggema di dalam kamar kris dan tao.

"Akkhhhhh…..taooo babyyy….kauuuhh~ sanghhaat nihhhkmaat."

Desah kris saat dirinya sudah mencapai titik klimaksnya, dan kris pun menumpahkan pectrumnya kedalam hole tao. Kris pun mencabut juniornya dari hole tao, mengecup kening tao yang sudah tertidur. Sebenarnya tao pingsan, karena perlakuan kris. Tapi, kris yang tidak tahu bahwa tao pingsan, menganggap tao tertidur, menyelimuti diri tao dengan selimut, Kris pun beranjak dari ranjangnya memungut pakaian-pakian yang bertebaran di kamar, memasukkannya ke keranjang baju kotor, dan kris pun menuju kamar mandi, membersihkan dirinya.

~I LOVE YOU NOT HIM~

-SIDE OTHER-

Negeri sakura, negeri yang terkenal akan gaya harajuku dan kota shibuya ya. Yap…ini adalah Negara jepang. Dimana sehun dan luhan sedang berlibur. Luhan mengajak sehun berlibur ke jepang. Karena, di jepang saat ini sedang musin semi, dimana bunga sakura sedang bermekaran dengan indahnya dan lebat. Luhan ingin sehun bersenang-senang dengan dirinya seperti dulu saat sehun masih mencintai luhan.

Disebuah hotel yang cukup mewah, terlihat pemuda tampan sedang bersandar di pagar balkon kamarnya, menutup matanya sesekali memainkan handphone ditangannya dengan resah. Namja cantik yang sedari tadi di belakang namja tampan itu melingkar kan tangannya di perut sehun. Merebahkan kepalanya di punggung namja tampan itu.

"Kau kenapa sehunnie."

"Entahlah….dari tadi hati ku tidak tenang luhan hyung."

Balas sehun menjawab pertanyaan luhan, yang membuat sehun tidak tenang karena, entah kenapa sehun memikirkan tao, padahal sehun sudah mengirimkan pesan ke suho menayakan keadaan tao. Tapi, suho hanya mengatakan tao baik-baik saja.

"Apa kau merindukan tao."

"Aniyo…aku hanya-."

"Hanya apa ? sehun…bukan kah kita sudah sepakat, saat kita berlibur jangan membahas tao."

"Aku tidak membahas tao, kau yang menyebutkan tao duluan kan luhan hyung."

Luhan pun langsung melepaskan pelukannya, meninggalkan sehun yang berada di dalam balkon kamar. Sehun pun berinisiatif menyusul luhan, tapi sehun terkejut luhan kini terlihat sedang membereskan pakaiannya memasukkan pakaian miliknya kedalam koper.

"YAAKKK ! kau mau kemana luhan hyung."

"Kita kembali ke korea."

Bulir-bulir air mata mengalir di pipi luhan, sungguh luhan sudah tidak bisa bertahan lagi sekarang. Luhan lelah dengan semua ini. Sehun yang melihat luhan menangis langsung membawa luhan kedalam dekapannya.

"Mianhae…"

"Aku tahu…sampai kapan pun, aku tidak bisa merebut tao dihati mu, jadi kita kembali saja ke korea."

Sehun hanya dapat berdiam diri, apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Memang didalam hati sehun ingin kembali ke korea, sehun sangat mengkhawatirkan tao. Tapi, sehun sudah berjanji akan menemani luhan berlibur di jepang.

Apa yang akan sehun lakukan ? kembali ke korea atau tetap di jepang ?

Lalu bagaimana nasib tao ?

TBC

DON'T FORGET REVIEW

Hahahahah…..semoga chapter 9 ya ga ngecewain nde…

Oh….yaaa next chapter adalah ending ^^

Hayoooo…..kira-kira ending ya bakal gimana ? Happy ending atau sad ending (u,u)a

Mianhae ….ini ff telat update pake banget malah -_-v

Balasan review chapter 8 :

**Riyoung Kim** : Youngie ^^ maka ya jangan dibayangin jadi nyesek kan (u,u)a, lain kali bayangin aja author .-.v

Gomawo buat review ya :*#peluk

**Rin Rin Kim ChenMin :** (T^T) huweeehh, jangan benci author dong Rin -.-v (damai)

SooMan aja yang di benci .-. Gomawo buat review ya :*#peluk

**HyeRinShin **: hahahaha…..saeng pingin getok abang naga pake centong nasi ?

Yang lebih elitan lagi engga ada saeng (-.-)?Gomawo buat review ya :*#peluk

**HuntaoshipperXX **: hahahahha…nde, next chap juga udah tamat ko, tenang aja (^.^)7

Gomawo buat review ya :*#peluk

**Ajib4ff :** eon pusing karena gara2 ff saeng -,-? #lempar pan*dol

Semoga lekas tambah parah setelah membaca ff saeng :p

Gomawo buat review ya :*#peluk

**Putchan :** bingung belain siapa ? belain author aja #kedip-kedip gaje

KrisTao akut, sekarang kesemsem sama HunTao, kemaren yang request ChanTao siapa ya #pura-pura amnesia…. Gomawo buat review ya :*#peluk

**Riszaaa :** akhirnya adalaaahhhh…liat di next chap -.-v

Enceh ya udah ada kan di chapter ini, mianhae ga bisa vulgar, otak author lagi normal #plak

Gomawo buat review ya :*#peluk

**Shin Min Hwa :** okeehhh ini udah lanjut ^^9

Gomawo buat review ya :*#peluk

**BabySulayDo :** KDG (Kekerasan Dalam Grup) hahahah…ada-ada aja nih saeng, buatin apa yah ? #memori otak Cuma 2MB siihh #plak, Gomawo buat review ya :*#peluk

**Dionee Huang :** ko yang ditanya tao sih ? author ga ditanya niiihhh :p Gomawo buat review ya :*#peluk

**Nurul Fajrianti** : cielaaahh…bocah pemberani, #prok..prok….#kasih piala :p

Gomawo buat review ya :*#peluk

**Uchiha Aira :** kalau ga tega bayangin tao di pukulin, bayangin aja author yang di pukul O.O

Gomawo buat review ya :*#peluk

**Onix hangel :** eon request apa ya ? (u,u)a

Tiba-tiba memori hilang nih XD hahahahhaa

**Shinzuluhan :** uwaahhh….dukung HunTao bersatu ? (^3(^.^)Gomawo buat review ya :*#peluk

**Vickykezia23 :** huweeeehhh….gimana ya (T^T) tapi sehun sama tao serasi -.-v Gomawo buat review ya :*#peluk

**Lee EunSeok :** yang rumit itu imajinasi author -.-" sehun bingung sama pilihannya ,milih author apa tao XD #dikirim ke amazon sama luhan, Gomawo buat review ya :*#peluk

**Keepbeef Chicken Chubu :** luhan kasih ke kris ? huntao nc-an ? ending -.-"

Mau ya sih gitu, tapi author masih sayang nyawa, kalau bikin gitu ntar author di arak-arak sama reader yang lain :p Gomawo buat review ya :*#peluk

**Ohristi95 :** frustasi ? OMONA….yang bikin aja frutasi (u.u)

Tamatnya di next chap ^^ ditunggu ya #wink , Gomawo buat review ya :*#peluk

**0312luLuEXOticS :** hati eon porak poranda ?

#pungutin#beresin#buang ke tong sampah# hehehehhee

Engga marah ko ^^ Cuma eonnie kalau review curhat nde, saeng jadi bingung ini kalau review bisa 2 lembar maybe eooni bakal review ampe 2lembar kalinya :D ekekekeke~~~

Eoonie ga suka HunTao ? tapi, ko masih tetep baca , binun :p Gomawo buat review ya :*#peluk

**Widyaokta :** ini udah lanjut, maaf kan diri ku yang telah lama update nde ^^v Gomawo buat review ya :*#peluk

**Jin Ki Tao :** nde, udah lanjut (^3(^^)Gomawo buat review ya :*#peluk

**RitSuka-Higasashi** : singkirkan luhan dan kris ? author engga ikutan nde #lirik fans luhan & kris

Hahahahaha…..author kejam (T^T) dari sisi mana ya ? orang author muka angel gini ;P Gomawo buat review ya :*#peluk

**Noalin :** betah baca ? kaya café yaaa (u,u) konfliknya kurang O.O #lirik fans exo

Hehehehehhe…..author msih sayang nyawa, jika membuat mereka lebih menderita, maka author lah yang akan lebih lebih lebih menderita lagi #plak, Gomawo buat review ya :*#peluk

Okeh…itu balasan yang udah review chapter 8 ! mianhae, misal ya kalau ada yang engga kesebut…

Author Cuma mau bilang :

**Saranghae…jeongmal saranghae buat yang udah review**

**#peluk + kissue satu-satu XD**


	10. Chapter 10

Tittle : I LOVE YOU NOT HIM

Author : kim Kyusung

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort,

Cast : HunTao (Sehun X tao), KrisTao, HunHan

Other cast : member EXO

Disclaimer : mereka milik Tuhan, Orang tua, SMent, EXOtics.

Rating : K

Warning : YAOI (Boy X Boy ) yang ga suka YAOI dan pairing ya jangan baca, arraso !

HAPPY READING ^^

Chapter 10

.

.

.

.

.

~I LOVE YOU NOT HIM~

kris yang sudah selesai membersihkan diri akhirnya keluar kamar mandi, mengambil baju asal dilemari miliknya dan memakainya. Kris yang melihat tao masih terlelap di tempat tidur pun membiarkan taonya istrirahat. Kris tidak tahu bahwa tao sang namjachingunya tidak sadarkan diri akibat perlakuan dia tadi. Kris pun melangkah kan kakinya keluar menuju dapur, untuk mengisi perutnya.

"Ha….apa yang harus ku masak ?."

Tanya kris pada dirinya sendiri saat melihat berbagai bahan masakan yang tersedia di kulkas. Setelah, memutuskan untuk memasak omelet yang menurutnya mudah, kris mengambil bahan yang diperlukan. Mengolah bahan masakan tersebut dengan baik. Puas dengan hasil masakannya, kris membawa omelet tersebut dan duduk di sofa depan TV, menikmati makan siangnya dengan menonton acara favoritenya.

Drrrtt….Drrrtt….Drrrtt…

Menyadari handphonenya bergetar kris pun melihat nama sang penelfon terlihat tulisan 'Suho' dan kris pun mengangkatnya.

"Yeoboseo.."

"Apa tao bersama mu ?."

"Nde…suho, tao bersama ku. Waeyo ?"

"Tidak apa-apa, tao baik-baik saja kan."

"Hemm…tao sedang tidur."

"Baiklah…oh ya aku dan Lay akan pulang malam, tolong jaga member lain."

"Ok."

Kris pun menutup Handphonenya, dan meletaknya di meja samping. Melanjutkan makan yang tadi sempat tertunda. Kris yang sedang makan sambil menonton TV, tidak mendengar pasangan ChanBaek masuk ke dalam.

"Kris kau sendirian ? dimana tao ?."

Tanya baekhyun heran memasuki dorm yang dilihat hanya kris saja. Dan, kris hanya menjawab dengan menunjukan tangannya kearah kamar Taoris. Baekhyun pun mengangguk dan menuju dapur menaruh semua belanjaan yang ia beli tadi kedalam Rak makanan. Chanyeol yang melihat kris sedang makan, menghampiri kris dan duduk di samping kris, menganggu kris yang sedang makan dengan meminta makanan yang sedang kris makan. Tentu saja hal itu di tolak kris. Mulai lah acara saling berebut makanan.

Baekhyun yang baru saja selesai merapikan persediaan makanan member EXO, melihat sang duizzang dan namjachingunya saling berebut makanan seperti anak kecil hanya menggelengkan kepalannya.

"Dasar leader dan namjachingu pabo."

Gumam baekhyun lirih, dan baekhyun pun berjalan kearah kamar tao melewati kris dan chanyeol yang sedang battle makanan, baekhyun ingin mengajak tao bermain atau membuat sesuatu yang manis untuk dongsaeng kesayangannya. Baekhyun pun masuk kedalam kamar KrisTao, terlihat tao sedang tertidur dengan selimut menutupi tubuhnya sampai leher. Baekhyun yang melihat tao tersenyum.

"Aigoo…tao lucu sekali kalau sedang tidur."

Baekhyun pun perlahan menepuk-nepuk kedua pipi tao ringan, bermaksud membangunkan tao dari tidurnya. Tapi, sudah berkali-kali baekhyun menepuk pipi tao dengan ringan, tao tidak kunjung bangun. Baekhyun pun tidak sengaja membuat selimut yang menutupi tubuh tao terbuka sedikit, baekhyun yang melihat leher tao penuh dengan kissmark langsung kaget, di bukanya selimut yang menutupi tao seluruhnya.

"Ya…tuhan, Tao."

Baekhyun kaget saat melihat seluruh tubuh tao sudah penuh kissmark dan noda darah di seprai dan selangkangan kaki tao. Baekhyun pun langsung meraih tubuh tao, medekapnya. Kali ini baekhyun menepuk-nepuk pipi tao dengan keras. Tapi, nihil tao tidak kunjung bangun. Baekhyun pun berteriak memanggil nama Tao beberapa kali, berharap sang dongsaeng kesayangannya bangun. Kris dan chanyeol yang berada diruang TV, mendengar teriakan baekhyun langsung buru-buru menyusul.

"Bekki cahgi~~ waeyo ?."

"Ada apa teriak-teriak baek ?."

Ucap kris dan chanyeol bebarengan, Baekhyun pun membaringkan tubuh tao di ranjang, dengan kepala menunduk baekhyun menghampiri kris dan berdiri di depan sang duizzang, chanyeol yang melihat sikap baekhyun hanya menatap bingung.

PLAKKK…

Satu tamparan keras nan perih kris dapatkan dari baekhyun, kini baekhyun menatap kris dengan wajah kesalnya, sorot mata baekhyun se-akan ingin membunuh kris. Kris yang ditampar oleh baekhyun hanya berwajah datar. Chanyeol yang melihat baekhyun tiba-tiba menampar kris hanya memandang kris dan baekhyun bergantian.

"KAU APAKAN TAO, HAH ?."

Teriak baekhyun dengan menarik kerah baju kris, sehingga membuat tubuh kris sekarang condong kearah baekhyun, chanyeol yang melihat baekhyun langsung berusaha melepaskan tangan baekhyun yang memegang kerah kris. Baekhyun yang kesal , langsung mendorong tubuh kris hingga jatuh ke lantai.

"Memangnya apa yang ku perbuat ?."

Tanya kris kepada baekhyun, kris pun berusaha untuk bangun. Menatap baekhyun dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Baekhyun yang ditatap oleh kris menjadi semakin kesal.

"KAU ? BERANINYA KAU MENYENTUH TAO !."

Chanyeol yang mendengar teriakan baekhyun semakin bingung. -Kris kan namjachingu tao jadi menyentuh tao hal wajar bukan, kenapa baekki marah-marah- batin chanyeol.

"Hei…ada hak apa kau melarang ku menyentuh namjachingu ku sendiri, eum ?."

Ucap kris dengan tatapan tidak suka kepada baekhyun, kris pun berjalan perlahan kearah baekhyun, tapi belum sempat ia menghampiri baekhyun, chanyeol menahan kris, hingga membuat kris terhenti.

"Calm down kris ! sebenarnya ada apa baekki~ ?."

"Kau lihat tao yeolli."

"Nde…ada apa dengannya ? bukan kah dia sedang tidur."

"Tidur ? lihatlah baik-baik yeolli, tao pingsang bukan tidur."

Mendengar ucapan baekhyun, membuat kris langsung menyangkal bahwa taonya tidur, bukan pingsan. Kris pun langsung menghampiri tao, tapi baekhyun langsung mendorong tubuh kris lagi untuk menjauh. Baekhyun langsung menyuruh chanyeol untuk menghubungi dokter yang biasa menangani member EXO jika ada yang sakit, dan dengan langkah cepat chanyeol menghubungi dokter dan member EXO lainnya untuk kembali ke dorm. Baekhyun langsung memakaikan baju dan celana kepada tao. Sedangkan kris hanya bisa menatap kosong sosok namja yang sudah ia lukai. Kris sungguh tidak tahu bahwa tao pingsan, kini kris hanya dapat menyesali perbuatannya.

~I LOVE YOU NOT HIM~

Kini diruang tengah dorm EXO semua member berkumpul (minus HunHan) Kai, D.O, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Suho, Lay, Chen dan Xiumin sedang menatap kris meminta penjelasan. Apa yang sudah ia lakukan pada maknae mereka. Yah…setelah semua member yang ditelfon oleh chanyeol pulang ke dorm, dokter Kim memeriksa keadaan tao, semua member menjadi terkejut saat dokter kim memeriksa keadaan tao,bayangkan saat tao sada, tao langsung berteriak histeris 'Jangan lakukan' atau 'Hentikan…kumohon' dan entah kenapa tao menjadi sangat takut, tubuhnya langsung bergetar hebat saat mendengar suara dan melihat kris.

Dokter Kim pun memberitahukan pada member EXO, bahwa tao mengalami trauma ringan pada mentalnya akibat perlakuan yang tidak baik pada tubuhnya. Setelah dokter memberikan obat penenang akhirnya tao kembali tertidur. Semua member tidak menyangka, baru saja mereka meninggalkan pasangan KrisTao belum sampai sehari. Tapi, tao sudah menjadi seperti ini.

"Jadi, apa alasan mu wahai duizzang brengsek."

"Baekki jaga ucapan mu."

Sergah suho cepat saat mendengar kata-kata baekhyun yang tidak sopan. Bagaimana pun juga baekhyun harus menghormati kris dimana kris adalah hyungnya. Tapi, baekhyun tidak mendengar ucapan suho. Masa bodoh dengan tata karma, yang terpenting sekarang apa yang sudah kris lakukan pada dongsaengnya hingga membuat tao menjadi trauma seperti itu. Baekhyun tidak henti-hentinya menatap kris dengan pandangan membunuh.

"TAO MENJADI SEPERTI ITUGARA-GARA KAU KAN ?."

Grep..

Chanyeol yang melihat baekhyunnya dari tadi emosi langsung memeluk tubuh baekhyun, chanyeol mengerti baekhyun akan emosi sekali jika sudah menyangkut tao. Chanyeol pun membisikan kata-kata kepada baekhyun agar baekhyun tenang. Merasa suasana sudah tenang. Suho pun menyuruh kris mengatakan apa yang sudah ia lakukan pada namjachingunya. kris yang tadinya enggan untuk menceritakan, akhirnya kris menceritakan apa yang sudah ia lakukan kepada tao dari awal hingga akhir.

BUGHH…BUGHH…BUGGHH….

"JADI, KAU MEMPERKOSA TAO, EOH ? DASAR BRENGSEK !."

Ucap xiumin yang sedari tadi sudah menahan emosinya saat kris menceritakan semua perlakuan-perlakuan yang menurut semua member sangat keji. Kris yang menerima pukulan dari xiumin,kai,baekhyun, di wajahnya hanya memasang wajah datarnya. Sedangkan chen, chanyeol dan D.O membiarkan namjachingu mereka memukul kris, mereka berpikir kris pantas mendapatkannya. Suho dan Lay melindungi kris agar tidak di pukuli lagi. Kris yang dilindungi oleh Suho dan Lay, langsung mendorong mereka berdua agar tidak melindungi dirinya.

"Pukul lah aku sampai kalian puas."

"Tentu saja dengan senang hati kami akan membunuh mu duizzang."

Balas kai, xiumin dan baekhyun dengan seringai yang melekat dibibir mereka. Sejujurnya suho juga ingin memukul kris, tapi suho harus bertindak sebagai leader yang bijak, perlahan suho berdiri dibantu oleh lay, suho pun menghela nafasnya, saat ini suho harus berfikir dengan jernih.

"Jadi, kau melakukannya karena tidak mau kalah dari sehun ?."

"….."

"Kau tahu, saat ini aku sangat kecewa pada mu kris."

"…..."

Suho yang berbicara pada kris tidak mendapatkan respon hanya menghela nafasnya, akhirnya suho menyuruh semua member untuk kembali ke kamar masing-masing untuk mendinginkan kepala mereka. Suho tidak mau melihat semua member saling melukai satu sama lain. Para uke pun pergi ke kamar tao untuk menjaga sang panda, sedangkan para seme (minus kris) berkumpul dikamar suho untuk membahas masalah yang terjadi. Kini diruang tengah dorm hanya kris seorang diri,meninggalkan kris yang sedari dari hanya mampu berdiam seribu bahasa dengan luka yang masih mengeluarkan darah di sudut bibirnya.

~I LOVE YOU NOT HIM~

-HUNHAN SIDE-

"Nde, aku akan menyampaikan pada sehunnie, gomawo sudah memberitahu kami."

"Telfon dari siapa luhan hyung."

Luhan yang kaget mendengar suara sehun yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, langsung menyembunyikan handphone milik sehun. Ternyata tadi luhan baru mengangkat telefon dari baekhyun yang masuk ke handphone milik sehun. Sehun yang melihat gerak-gerik luhan yang aneh langsung menghampiri luhan. Luhan dengan wajah cerianya langsung memberi handphone milik sehun.

"Heheheh…mianhae aku sembarangan mengangkat telfon masuk di handphone mu sehunnie."

"Gweachana luhun hyung, siapa yang menelfon ?."

"Oh…itu baekki yang menelfon, dia mengatakan kita jangan lupa membeli oleh-oleh untuknya."

"Jinjja ? aishh…dasar baekki hyung."

Setelah luhan mengatakan hal itu, luhan pun mengajak sehun pergi makan malam. Di restaurant Luhan hanya memandang sehun yang sedang makan dengan lahap. Luhan pun tersenyum lembut saat melihat cara makan sehun yang sangat lucu. Namun, seketika wajah cerah luhan berubah menjadi wajah murung. Luhan teringat dimana baekhyun di telfon tadi mengatakan bahwa tao sedang dalam keadaan buruk, dan berharap sehun dan luhan pulang ke korea. Tapi, luhan berbohong dengan mengatakan seperti yang ia katakan pada sehun tadi.

-Mianhae tao, aku tidak ingin sehun meninggalkan ku- batin luhan dengan tatapan sendu kearah sehun. Sehun yang melihat luhan pun bertanya, dan luhan hanya menggelengkan kepalannya. Sepertinya luhan tidak berniat mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada sehun. Luhan benar-benar ingin selama 5 hari ini menikmati hari-hari indahnya hanya dirinya dan sehun tanpa gangguan.

~I LOVE YOU NOT HIM~

Sudah 3 hari sejak kejadian itu, Tao menjadi murung, tao tidak ingin keluar kamar. Para uke menjadi khawatir dengan panda kecilnya, setiap tao bangun dari tidurnya, yang ada hanya tatapan kosong, wajah datar dan jika diajak bicara tao hanya mengatakan 'sehunnie' atau 'aku benci diri ku' dan 'aku sudah kotor' begitulah. Tapi, untung saja tao masih bernafsu untuk makan.

3 hari telah berlalu dimana hari ini pasangan HunHan pulang ke korea dan sudah 3 hari juga kris melihat taonya bersikap seperti seseorang yang takut melihat hantu, ingin meminta maaf. Tapi, jangkan meminta maaf, saat tao melihat wajah kris saja, tao langsung berteriak. Semua member EXO awalnya tidak memaafkan perbuatan kris, tapi karena suho mengatakn

"WE ARE ONE, saling memaafkan satu sama lain, bukan kah kita satu."

Dan semua member pun setuju memaafkan kris dengan syarat kris tidak boleh mendekati tao dan demi kesembuhan tao, suho pun meyarankan kris untuk sementara tinggal di hotel dulu. Sekarang semua member sedang menonton TV. Membiarkan tao tertidur di kamarnya.

Tidak lama suara bel dorm EXO berbunyi, Lay yang melihat tidak ada member yang membukakan pintu, langsung berjalan kearah pintu dorm. Melihat dua namja yang berwajah hampir mirip dimana namja yang tampan membawa tas besar di punggungnya dan menenteng berbagai tas belanjaan. Sedangkan namja cantik yang berada di sampingnya hanya tersenyum melihat Lay. Dan, lay pun mempersilakan kedua namja itu masuk kedalam. Baekhyun yang tadi sedang memangku kepala chanyeol di pahanya ,melihat dua namja yang baru tiba langsung berdiri tiba-tiba, membuat kepala chanyeol terbentur lantai.

"Kenapa kalian baru pulang Sehun luhan ?."

"Eh…memangnya ada apa baekki hyung ?."

"Luhan kau tidak memberitahu sehun ?."

Kini luhan yang ditanya baekhyun hanya dapat melihat para member yang berada di ruang tengah dorm menatap dirinya. Luhan hanya dapat menundukan kepalannya, memainkan ujung bajunya. Sehun yang melihat suasan yang sepertinya tidak beres, langsung menaruh semua barangnya di meja dan menatap luhan.

"Luhan hyung ?."

"Miahae..sehunnie aku-"

Belum sempat luhan meneruskan kata-katanya terdengar suara histeris dari arah kamar tao, semua member yang mendengar teriakan tao langsung masuk kekamar tao. Sehun yang mendengar suara tao juga berniat menyusulnya, tapi luhan langsung menahan sehun dengan memeluk tubuh sehun dari arah dengan erat dengan suara terisak luhan meminta sehun untuk jangan pergi dan meninggalkan dirinya. Tapi, sehun yang memang masih sangat mencintai tao, perlahan melepaskan tangan luhan yang melingkar di tubuh sehun. Tapi, bukannya dilepas luhan semakin menggeratkan pelukannya.

"Lepaskan luhan hyung."

Mendengar suara sehun, perlahan luhan mengendurkan pelukannya, dan melepaskan pelukannya. Perlahan luhan dapat melihat sehun masuk kedalam kamar tao. Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum miris, luhan pun duduk di sofa tengah dorm, menundukan kepalannya dalam-dalam.

"Kau menang tao, aku yang kalah." Gumam luhan, luhan pun mengambil handphone miliknya disaku celananya, menekan beberapa tombol nomor yang berada dilayar handphone miliknya, menempelkan benda kotak itu ketelinganya.

"Kau dimana ?."

"…"

"Aku akan kesana."

~I LOVE YOU NOT HIM~

Saat sehun masuk kedalam kamar tao, pemandangan macam apa ini. Sehun melihat tao sedang bergetar ketakutan dalam pelukan para uke (minus luhan) dengan terisak. Chen yang melihat sehun masuk, menyuruh sehun untuk menghampiri tao. Para uke yang melihat sehun, perlahan melepaskan pelukannya membiarkan sehun mendekati tao. Sekarang tao dapat dengan jelas melihat sehun.

"Tao hyung."

Ucap Sehun saat melihat tao, perlahan sehun ingin memeluk tao,tapi tao langsung mendorong tubuh sehun jauh-jauh. D.O dan kkamjong pun menyuruh semua member untuk meninggalkan pasangan HunTao dikamar, D.O yakin sehun adalah orang yang dapat mengobati tao. Sekarang dikamar hanya ada sehun dan tao. Sehun yang tadi sempat terdorong, menghampiri tao sekali lagi. Tapi, tao langsung melempar sehun dengan bantal.

"JANGAN MENDEKAT !."

"Tao hyung."

"Hiks…jangan..hiks…mendekat…"

Kini sehun memeluk tubuh tao dengan hangat, tao yang dipeluk sehun hanya bisa memukul punggung sehun dengan keras agar sehun melepaskan pelukannya. Namun, sehun menahan sakit di punggungnya. Sehun membiarkan tao memukul punggungnya, sehun rela di pukuli tao. Mungkin dengan tao memukuli dirinya tao bisa tenang. Benar saja, perlahan pukulan tao menjadi ringan. Dan ,tao membalas pelukan sehun.

"Hiks…aku sudah kotor sehunnie…hiks…"

Sehun yang merasakan tao sudah bisa diajak mengobrol ,mengusap-usap kepala tao dengan lembut. Menyalurkan kehangatan dan cinta kepada tao.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku sehunnie…hiks.."

"Nde, aku janji tidak akan meninggalkan mu."

"Saranghae ,jeong-mal….sa-rang-hae…"

Seketika tao langsung tertidur dipelukan sehun, dan dengan lembut sehun membaringkan tubuh tao perlahan diranjangnya, menyelimuti tubuh tao dan meletakan boneka panda yang dulu pernah sehun hadiahkan untuknya di samping tao, lalu sehun mengecup kening tao.

"Nado saranghae tao hyung."

Setelah mengucapkan hal itu, sehun berjalan keluar kamar tao. Melihat semua hyungdeulnya sudah berkumpul. Sehun yang tidak melihat luhan, akhirnya bertanya tentang keberadaan luhan, tapi semua member juga tidak tahu. Saat semua member keluar dari kamar tao, luhan sudah tidak ada.

Sehun pun duduk di sofa dekat suho, sehun yang tidak tahu apa yang terjadi akhirnya bertanya, meminta hyungdeulnya mengatakan apa yang sudah terjadi.

~I LOVE YOU NOT HIM~

TING…TONG…TING…TONG…

"Tunggu sebentar."

"Kau lama sekali membuka pintunya kris."

"Aku tadi sedang di toilet luhan-ge."

Ternyata luhan pergi ke hotel dimana kris tinggal untuk sementara waktu, kris pun duduk di samping luhan. Hening….kedua namja itu tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan.

"Kris apa kau akan memberikan tao pada sehunnie ?."

"Molla."

Luhan yang mendengar jawaban kris hanya tersenyum kecut, kini luhan sedang mengingat masa-masa dimana dulu sehun dan dirinya bersama, menghabiskan waktu dengan membeli bubble tea bersama, melakukan fanservice untuk HunHan shipper di berbagai show, kemana pun ada luhan pasti ada sehun. Tapi, kini semuanya berbeda, perlahan air mata luhan jatuh tetes demi tetes, kris yang melihat luhan menangis memberikan sekotak tissue yang ada di meja untuk luhan. Tapi, luhan menggeleng tidak mau.

"Duizzang…boleh kah aku pinjam bahu mu ?."

Kris yang mendengar, mengganguk menandakan luhan boleh menangis di bahunya. Ternyata yang luhan perlukan sekarang adalah sandaran disaat dirinya sedang menangis, jika di dorm luhan tidak akan mendapatkan sandaran untuk menumpahkan semua sakit dan perih hatinya. Tapi, jika bersama kris luhan akan mendapatkannya. Bukan kah nasib kris dan luhan sama. Sama-sama mencintai namja yang tidak membalas perasaan mereka. Setelah puas menangis di bahu kris, luhan pun menghapus air matanya kasar. Dan mencoba tersenyum.

"Aku akan memberikan sehun untuk Tao duizzang."

"Aku juga, akan merelakan tao dengan sehun."

"MWOOOOO ? BENARKAH ?."

Tanya luhan dengan hebohnya, kris yang melihat expressi luhan hanya dapat menjitak kepalannya. Dan luhan yang menerima jitakan kris, hanya dapat mempoutkan bibirnya dengan mengusap-usap kepalanya. Kris yang melihat hanya dapat tertawa.

"Aku memang mencintai tao, ah…ralat aku sangat mencintai tao. Saat pertama kita di pasangkan aku senang sekali dengan sebutan KrisTao. Namun, aku sadar tao mencintai sehun, saat bersama sehun tao dapat tersenyum bahagia berbeda saat bersama ku. Jadi, lebih baik kurelakan saja tao dengan sehun."

"Nde…kau benar kris, ternyata aku tidak bisa menggeser tao dihati sehun, ahh…sungguh malang nasib ku, mencintai tanpa dicintai. Padahal aku kan namja cantik."

"Hahahahah…..kau PD sekali luhan."

"Yak…duizzang, kau lupa dulu mengakui bahwa aku adalah namja cantik."

Hening….namun tiba-tiba terdengar suara tertawa kris dan luhan dengan keras, yah…mereka saling menghibur satu sama lain. Melepaskan semua beban yang ada, dan merelakan kekasih tercinta. Bukan berarti mereka menyerah memperjuangkan cintanya. Mereka hanya tidak ingin menajdi egois memaksakan cinta hanya untuk membalas perasaan mereka. Bukan kah ada pepatah cinta tidak harus saling memiliki. Mungkin, pepatah itu cocok untuk kris dan luhan untuk saat ini.

~I LOVE YOU NOT HIM~

Sehun yang mendengar penjelasan member EXO menjadi naik pitam. Ternyata yang membuat tao seperti ini adalah kris. Sehun pun langsung keluar dorm bermaksud mencari kris di hotel yang sudah di beritahu oleh Lay. Baru membuka pintu dorm, sehun mendapati kris dan luhan sudah diluar. Kris dan luhan pun masuk begitu saja, meninggalkan sehun yang masih berdiri di depan pintu.

Member lain pun kaget, melihat kris dan luhan datang secara bersamaan, sehun pun langsung menghampiri kris dan memukul kris dengan tinju andalannya. Kris yang menerima pukulan sehun tidak melawan. Luhan yang melihat sehun memukul kris langsung berteriak, meminta sehun tidak memukul kris lagi. Luhan pun membantu kris untuk berdiri, dan kris hanya mengusap bibirnya yang mengeluarkan darah.

"Kami datang ke sini untuk mengatakan, bahwa kami merelakan Sehun dan Tao untuk bersama."

Ucap luhan dengan lantangnya. Semua member langsung menatap luhan dan kris tidak percaya. Benarkan yang mereka dengar saat ini. Luhan perlahan menghampiri sehun, tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Mengajak sehun untuk bersalaman.

"Berbahagialah dengan tao, sehunnie."

Ucap luhan dengan tersenyum, entah kenapa sehun yang melihat kedua mata luhan, kini tidak menemukan tatapan terlukan lagi, yang ada hanya tatapan yang sudah mengiklhaskan dirinya.

"Luhannie hyung ? kau serius ?."

"Nde…aku ingin dongsaeng ku tao bahagia. Jadi, buatlah tao bahagia sehunnie."

Sehun yang mendengar perkataan luhan, langsung menyabut uluran tangan luhan, sehingga mereka sekarang saling bersalaman. Dan, sehun pun memeluk luhan, luhan yang di peluk sehun membalas pelukan tersebut. Baru kali ini luhan merasakan lagi pelukan sehun yang begitu hangat. Kris pun menghampiri sehun, sama dengan luhan. Kris mengajak sehun untuk berjabat tangan. mengatakan bahwa ia merestui sehun memiliki tao dan meminta maaf sudah membuat tao terluka. Dan, sehun membalas jabatan tangan sehun belum bisa memafaatkan perbuatan kris terhadap tao.

"Tentu saja akan kubuat Tao bahagia, gomawo."

"Hemmmm"

Semua member pun berpelukan satu sama lain, semua member tidak mengira bahwa akhirnya akan seperti ini. Hari demi hari, minggu demi minggu dan bulan demi bulan akan mereka lewati dengan bersama.

~I LOVE YOU NOT HIM~

"Kris-ge belikan Tas Gucci keluaran terbaru, jebal."

"Nde, tao."

"Baby tao hyung, aku kan namjachingu mu, kenapa minta sama kris."

"Aku ingin kris-ge yang belikan, karna kalau kris-ge yang belikan tidak akan melihat harga, beda dengan sehunnie."

Kini terlihat tao sedang meminta tas keluaran terbaru Gucci pada sang duizzang kris, sepertinya tao sedang mengambek dengan sehun, pasalnya tiap sehun dan tao membeli tas, sehun selalu melihat harga tas yang tao beli. Jika, harganya yang menurut sehun sangat mahal, sehun akan mengatakan 'Astaga…tas seperti ini saja kenapa mahal sekali, beli yang lain saja' .

Sudah 3 bulan lebih sejak kejadian dimana kris dan luhan merelakan namjachingu mereka untuk bersatu. Seperti yang kita ketahui ,setiap tao melihat atau mendengar suara kris ,tao akan berteriak histeris, dengan perlahan semua member membantu tao untuk tidak takut lagi terhadap kris. Butuh waktu 2 setengah bulan tao menerima kris kembali, tao pun sudah memafaatkan kris. Tao menganggap itu adalah sebuah mimpi buruk, dan mengaggap kris sekarang tidak lebih dari seorang gegenya. Dan, luhan pun sama sekarang menganggap sehun adalah dongsaengnya.

Dan, mereka ber-empat Sehun, Tao, kris dan luhan. Membuat perjanjian. HunHan dan KrisTao tetap akan ada. Karena, sampai kapan pun couple itu sudah banyak penggemarnya. Mereka ber-empat tidak ingin mengecewakan shipper mereka, hanya karena masalah pribadi.

"Baby tao hyung, beli tas dengan ku saja nde."

"Aniyo."

Sehun yang saat ini sedang memangku tao, hanya menghela nafasnya. Dan, senyuman jahil pun terukir dibibir sehun. Sehun pun mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga tao, membisikan sesuatu yang membuat sang panda merona hebat.

"Andweee….dasar sehunnie pervert."

Semua member pun tertawa melihat tingkah dua maknae mereka yang sangat lucu dan menggemaskan itu, tidak terkecuali kris dan luhan. Sekarang kris dan luhan sudah benar-benar mengunci cinta mereka dalam-dalam di hati. Sungguh suasana yang penuh dengan keceriaan.

~I LOVE YOU NOT HIM~

"Kyaa~~~HunHan…"

"KrisTao…..yeongwonhi."

Saat ini EXO sedang tampil disebuah acara yang diadakan salah satu kampus terkenal dikorea selatan, dimana mereka menjadi bintang tamu. Sekarang member EXO sedang memberikan fanservice kepada para penonton. Kalian dapat mendengar suara-suara para penggemar meneriaki couple masing-masing dari EXO barusan kan.

"Duizzang…sudah peluk-pelukannya, berikan tao pada ku. Sekarang kami harus melakukan fanservice untuk HunTao shipper."

Ucap sehun kepada kris, kris pun meledek sehun dengan semakin menggeratkan pelukannya kepada tao, sehun yang melihat langsung melepaskan pelukan KrisTao, setelah berhasil merebut tao, sehun langsung membawa tao menjauh dari kris, memeluk tao posesif sehingga para HunTao shipper berteriak histeris dan mengila dengan couple maknae line tersebut. Kris yang melihat hanya dapat tersenyum.

Grep…..

Sebuah tangan melingakar di lengan kris, kris pun tersenyum melihat siapa orang yang memeluk lengannya. Dan namja itu pun hanya menampilakan senyuman mautnya kearah kris.

"Kyaaaa~~KrisHan moment."

Kris yang kaget mendengar teriakan penggemar, langsung menatap heran. Sama dengan namja yang disamping kris ,mereka berdua menatap heran, namun seketika mereka tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan bersama.

"Hahaha….haruskan kita menjadi couple luhan ?."

"Hahahah….Sepertinya begitu duizzang."

Dan sepertinya kisah baru akan segera dimulai. Jika kau tidak bisa mendapatkan cinta mu,berarti dia bukanlah cinta sejati mu, Percayalah cinta sejati mu tidak jauh ,sesungguhnya ia ada di sekitar mu ^^

**END**

\(^0^)/ gimana Happy End kan, kedua belah pihak tidak ada yang terluka ^^ #semoga

Mianhae jika ada typo atau ending FF ya mengecewakan…..

Oh..ya sekalian mau tanya, kan tiap ada FF mau tamat.

Kalau sekarang **I LOVE YOU NOT HIM HUNTAO** (end),

**Let's me make You Happy** (end) dan

next chapter FF **because candy, I meet You** akan (end)

Author lagi bikin FF baru, kira-kira project kali ini cast ya siapa ya ?

Ada yang punya usul ? Ada yang minta KaiTao -.-"

Atau KrisTao/HunTao lagi *O* #plak

Untuk FF : **I Love My Brother But I love You More (ChanTao) chapter 2**

**Teach me to love you (HoTao) chapter 2**

**When Devil falling in love with Angel (KrisTao) chapter 5**

Bakal update besok ^^

**BIG THANKS TO :**

Onix hangel, Ajib4ff, Putchan, Nurul Fajrianti ,KRISme, Jin Ki Tao, , Ritsuka-Higasashi,

shinminkyuu, 0312luLuEXOtics, Rinie hun, fan's tao, taozi umma, quite reader,

Arista Estininght,BabySulayDo, Rin Rin Kim ChenMin EXOtics, vickyezia23,

Baby 2min, ferina. Refina, ohristi95, Baby panda hayatie,

Widyaokta, Shin Min Hwa, MyJonggie, Ryu ryungie, ShelaTao1D, Kim Panda,

Keepbeef Chicken Chubu, RiyoungSuhoWife, esazame, Anyta, HyeRinShin,

BBcindy, Riszaaa, salmon, Xiao Mey, Aiiu d'freaky, Irisha Sinna,

Buing2 anakonda, Ryu, desypramitha2, Dionee Huang,

Riyoung Kim, MaknaeDevilPanda, hunniepanda, just 1 of me, iinlupzzsparkyu,

Shizuluhan, Oniiex, YoungChanBiased, Park seung ri, Couphie, huntaoshipperXX,

Sania Al khoiria, Fuzyanti nadiva, Lee EunSeok, , Uchiha Aira, mitatitu, Oh Jizze,

Oh Hyunsung,chanbaekpark

Nama-nama diatas adalah nama-nama reader yang baik hati karena telah mereview FF author, karena mereka author tetep semangat buat ngelanjutin FF ini sampai tamat ^o^/

Gomawo nde #DeepBow+FlyingKiss :*


End file.
